espadas y boligrafos
by Tsuki no mizu
Summary: AU. Inuyasha es el dueño de una influyente compañia. Kagome es una joven en busca de trabajo.... que pasa cuando el orgullo, el romance y el trabajo de mezclan? REVIEWS PLEASE!... TERMINADO!
1. todo tiene un comienzo

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad  
de Takahashi-san, no son míos!

(n/a). Este es mi primer fic, así que espero ir mejorando con el tiempo.  
Además, utilizare los nombres originales... eso quiere decir que aquí se  
hablara de Kagome no de Aome apegándome a la idea principal de Takahashi-  
san y no a las traducciones...  
Espero que les guste.  
Aparte añadiré un par de palabras en japonés, los significados estarán a  
los lados en un paréntesis  
"..." pensamiento  
-...- dialogo

* * *

Introducción

Todo tiene un inicio

* * *

La noche era fría y la lluvia golpeaba contra los tejados de las casas,  
Kagome no podía dormir, la conversación de esa mañana con su abuelo le  
había afectado más de lo que había pensado

Flash back

Entró a la sala, como era de costumbre todos estaban en sus cuartos  
- Tadaima! (Ya llegué) – espero unos minutos pero nadie respondió "raro"  
subió por las escaleras y camino hasta llegar al estudio de donde provenían  
unas voces, se acercó a la puerta para reconocer quien estaba hablando "es  
mi abuelo con mi mamá pero no reconozco las demás", abrió un poco la puerta  
para entender lo que decían con mas facilidad  
- por favor, podrían darnos un plazo  
- eso no es posible, ya hemos esperado bastante  
- pero mírennos, mi hija ha estado muy enferma últimamente y yo solo soy un  
viejo al cual los negocios no le están saliendo como esperaba  
- eso a nosotros no nos incumbe, ustedes pidieron un préstamo y es tiempo  
de que nos paguen  
¡pero aun no tenemos el dinero!  
- si no lo adquieren tendremos que embargar su hogar, ustedes deciden- y  
con esto se dieron vuelta para irse "no, no puede ser" la puerta se abrió  
y miro a los ojos fríos del cobradorél le devolvió la mirada de manera  
fría y siguió su camino  
- hija!  
- onêsan! (hermana)- gritó su hermanito mientras corría a abrazarla –  
onêsan esos hombres quieren quitarnos la casa¿verdad que no va a pasar-  
las lagrimas en los ojos del niño hicieron que la joven de cabello negro recobrara el valor

– no Sota, no vamos a dejar que nada de esto pase- el niño se sintió aliviado  
por la respuesta de su hermana y se limpió las lágrimas – ahora ve a ver  
como esta mamá tal vez necesite algo- Sota asintió y se retiró del estudio,  
Kagome se levantó del suelo y miro directamente a los ojos de su abuelo

¿qué está sucediendo-

End flash back

Se recostó en la cama intentando dormir de nuevo, después de todo esta  
seria su última noche en esta casa, mañana era su cumpleaños numero 18 "el  
mas triste de todos..." dijo mientras pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a mojar su  
almohada

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
-Inuyasha deberías relajarte, después de todo sabias que eso seria de esa  
manera  
- CALLATE- dijo el joven mientras se servia otro trago  
- ya es suficiente sabias que Kikyo...  
- NO PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE... ESA MUJER- Miroku lo miro preocupado, sabia lo mucho que Inuyasha había amado a esta mujer y no era fácil el pensar que lo  
había engañado con su peor enemigo  
-MALDITO NARAKU (hicup) ALGUN DIA ME VENGARE... KIKYO (hicup) ESPERO QUE TE CUIDES POR QUE ESE H...- Miroku le tapo la boca, todas las personas en el lugar habían volteado a ver la vergonzosa escena, y el sabia que muchas de las personas que estaban ahí estaban mas que ansiosas por buscar una excusa  
para destituir a su amigo de la gerencia de la compañía mas influyente de  
la ciudad, y un escándalo como estos no le haría fácil la vida a Inuyasha  
–lo mejor será irnos, lo siento amigo pero es mi única opción- dijo antes  
de golpear a Inuyasha en la cabeza dejándolo totalmente inconsciente.


	2. lagrimas de soledad

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que uso en este fic  
son míos.  
  
Capitulo I  
  
Abrió lo ojos lentamente esperando a que sus pupilas se adaptaran al cambio  
de luz, no era su habitación aunque reconocía el lugar en el que estaba  
- maldito Miroku- dijo mientras se tocaba la cabeza – no era necesario que  
me golpeara-  
- eso crees?- dijo desde la entrada un joven de veinte años – a mi parecer  
era necesario, y si tu recordaras todo con todos los detalles me  
agradecerías por salvarte de esa situación tan vergonzosa- -feh!- Miroku  
suspiro, era lógico que su amigo no le agradeciera, nunca lo hacia "no se  
por que lo sigo ayudando" – preocúpate por tus propios problemas- dijo  
mientras se levantaba de la cama – buscaras a Kikyo para pedirle una  
explicación?- sus orejas se movieron al oír su nombre, y paro justo en  
frente de la puerta "maldito", siempre sabia lo que estaba pensando y no  
era para menos ya que habían sido amigos desde que tenia memoria, sus  
padres habían sido muy cercanos y cuando alguno tenia un problema sabia que  
encontraría respaldo en el otro – entonces que harás la iras a buscar no es  
así?- Inuyasha eligió ignorarlo y continuo su camino cerrando la puerta con  
fuerza al salir, Miroku se froto la cabeza – debería seguir su consejo y  
empezar a preocuparme por lo mío- en ese momento algo llego a su mente, se  
apresuro al teléfono y busco en su agenda telefónica "Sayo.... Sayo.... Donde  
estas" a decir verdad era obvio que no encontrara el teléfono ya que la  
cantidad de nombres que había en esa agenda eran incontables, decenas de  
mujeres que morían por tener una cita con el "aquí estas!" cogió el  
teléfono y marco el numero que estaba anotado en una servilleta con lápiz  
labial, sonó por un largo periodo de tiempo hasta que "creo que es este...."  
-Alo?  
-Alo, hola Sayo soy yo Miroku, recuerdas el joven apuesto del bar hace tres  
días  
- quien?  
- MIROKU.... No pudiste haber olvidado un rostro como el mío.... Mi querida  
Sayo yo no olvido el tuyo  
- Joven Miroku soy yo Yumi, que gusto que me halla llamado a mi....-  
"Yumi?... rayos no.... Todas menos tu"- alo... Miroku sigues ahí?  
- quien yo no soy Miroku, yo nunca seré como ese deslumbrante hombre....  
Debes estar equivocada lo siento, adiós- y colgó lo mas rápido que pudo....  
"que mala suerte" se tumbo sobre la cama de todas las mujeres ella tenia  
que ser la que había contestado "esa mujer casi me mata.... Si no la vuelvo a  
ver mucho mejor"  
---------------------------------------  
- ya me voy- todos sus familiares la miraron con tristeza  
- hija sabes que esto no es necesario, tu abuelo y yo hallaremos la forma  
- no!, ya me decidí y hable con unas amigas..... ya tengo hospedaje seguro y  
los llamare cada ves que pueda así que no se preocupen  
- onêsan, prométeme que me visitaras seguido- ella miro con tristeza a su  
hermano pero aun así le sonrió –no te preocupes Sota, haré todo lo posible  
para verte seguido. Y con una última mirada a la casa en la cual había  
crecido se subió al carro que la llevaría a la terminal para su viaje "esto  
lo hago por todos ustedes, Sota, okâsan (mamá), ojîsan (abuelo).... Les  
retribuiré todo lo que me han dado"  
---------------------------------  
- maldita sea!- dijo haciendo sonar una ves mas el pito del carro "es que  
acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo para salir precisamente ahora?" – quien  
te enseño a manejar!, sal de mi camino anciana!!- acelero lo mas que pudo  
sin importarle los insultos que recibió por la calle por parte de los  
peatones y de los conductores "maldita seas Kikyo, no creas que te vas a  
escapar sin darme una buena explicación"  
***** Flash back*****  
Salio del auto tan sonriente como todas las mañanas desde que había  
establecido una relación estable con ella.... Por fin su vida tenia sentido y  
a pesar de que las personas lo seguían viendo de manera despectiva y fría a  
el ya no le importaba esa gente, lo único que le importaba era lo que  
pensara su adorada Kikyo. Hoy llegaría de sorpresa, el viaje que había  
programado se había aplazado así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era  
el visitar a la mujer que lo hacia tan feliz. Se paro en frente de la  
puerta, se arreglo el traje y reviso las rosas que llevaba en la mano, saco  
la llave que le había 'robado' mientras ella no veía "sabia que me seria  
útil" pensó con una gran sonrisa. Abrió la puerta nunca pensó encontrar lo  
que había encontrado, abrió los ojos en shock mientras lo único claro en su  
mente era "como pudiste"....  
**** End flash back*****  
Sintió como la rabia llenaba su interior y como la sangre empezaba a correr  
mas rápidamente –como pudiste hacerme eso... maldita seas- dijo entre dientes  
mientras una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla.  
  
Ahí esta.... Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los Reviews, me  
siento muy halagada, aunque espero que me den comentarios e ideas de lo que  
les gustaría ver.... ARIGATÔ!!!!!!!!!..... Díganme como les pareció.... ^-^ 


	3. Lazos

Disclaimer: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes que usare a  
continuación me pertenecen... u__u  
  
CAPITULO II  
Miro al edificio que tenia en frente la fachada era hermosa y la calle era  
bastante decente, pero aun así no odia evitar el sentirse mal. Subió las  
escaleras en busca del apartamento en donde se hospedaría por lo menos  
hasta encontrar un lugar que pudiera pagar "301...302... aquí es!" toco el  
timbre nerviosa de su nueva vida, se encontraba muy entretenida viendo la  
estructura de la puerta y se sobresaltó cuando esta fue abierta  
- Hola debes ser Kagome  
- si mucho gusto y tu debes ser...  
- Mi nombre es Sango, me han hablado muy bien de ti... pero sigue, ¿quieres  
que te ayude con tu equipaje?  
- no gracias eres muy amable- Kagome estaba sorprendida, no esperaba que la  
persona que le había recomendado su tía fuera de esta manera, Sango parecía  
tener la misma edad que ella, y se veía muy amable –no imagine que fueras  
así- dijo sonriendo  
- que esperabas una anciana amargada que vive sola con gatos?.... aunque  
eso si, te aclaro que tengo uno espero que te agraden por que no pienso  
echarlo  
-por supuesto que no...- las dos rieron y se dispusieron a arreglar la  
habitación de la nueva huésped "tal ves esto no sea tan malo como lo había  
pensado"  
-----------------------------------  
Se paro en frente de la puerta, sus pequeñas y singulares orejas atentas a  
cualquier tipo de movimiento, olfateó el aire en busca de la esencia de  
Kikyo "no esta en casa"  
*** Flash back***  
- de que hablas Miroku  
- de lo que oí... hay muchos rumores de que la Srta. Kikyo no esta siendo  
honesta contigo si sabes a lo que me refiero  
- explícate mejor  
- ya sabes que ella.... Tu me entiendes- la cara de confusión de Inuyasha  
decía todo lo contrario – Tonto, a lo que me refiero es que parece que te  
esta siendo infiel- la tensión se sentía en el aire, cuando Inuyasha lanzo  
una gran carcajada  
- que buena broma... casi caigo  
- sabes que no estoy bromeando, te estoy diciendo que te engaña... OUCH!, no  
tienes que ser tan agresivo, solo te estoy advirtiendo lo que podría estar  
pasando- dijo mientras se sobaba el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza  
*** End flash back***  
Apretó el puño con rabia, la desgraciada de Kikyo se estuvo burlando de el  
todo el tiempo y el como un idiota ciego a lo que lo rodeaba no hizo caso  
de las advertencias de un buen amigo "después de todo ese imbécil tenia la  
razón" (aunque nunca se lo diría) de repente su nariz capto una esencia  
nueva en la casa, algo que no se había preocupado en percibir "Naraku...." El  
maldito había estado ahí, solo unas horas antes de que el llegara y se  
había ido con Kikyo... "MALDITOS!" su sangre hervía de la rabia, no podía  
pensar claramente y antes de darse cuenta estaba encendiendo su auto y  
conduciendo lo mas rápido que podía.  
-----------------------------------  
- eres muy amable gracias  
- no te preocupes, si vas a vivir por aquí lo mejor es que conozcas bien el  
lugar, o me equivoco  
- ¡si tienes razón... helado!! Yo quiero uno  
- es una excelente idea- . Las cosas habían salido bastante bien hasta  
ahora, Sango era una persona muy amable y habían congraciado a la  
perfección, haciéndose de repente las mejores amigas. Además ambas estaban  
en ese lugar por situaciones muy similares, mientras arreglaban la  
habitación Sango le había comentado de su familia, como sus padres habían  
muerto ella aun siendo muy joven y su pequeño hermano por el cual trabajaba  
arduamente  
**** Flash back****  
- supongo que eso es todo  
- si- dijo Kagome haciéndole unos últimos arreglos a la mesita de noche en  
la que había puesta unas fotos y una pequeña lámpara, Sango miro la foto  
- es tu familia?  
- si, ese es mi hermano Sota, mi mama y por ultimo esta mi abuelo, que es  
una persona muy amable pero le encanta inventar historias en especial en lo  
que se refiere a mitos extraordinarios, pero supongo que eso es bastante  
común ya que se dedica mucho tiempo al templo de donde vivimos- Sango la  
miro con una sonrisa, el aura de alegre de Kagome aumentaba cuando hablaba  
de la gente que amaba  
- y que me dices tu Sango?, como es tu familia- La muchacha bajo la mirada  
y contesto suavemente – mis padres murieron en un atraco cuando yo tenia  
trece años, tengo un hermano... su nombre es Kohaku y esta interno en una  
clínica, no se ha podido recobrar del daño psicológico de la muerte de  
nuestros padres ya que el estuvo presente... es por eso que trabajo, necesito  
pagarle el tratamiento a mi hermano, ya que se que pronto se recuperara...-  
Kagome se quedo sin palabras, por una parte se sentía increíblemente  
culpable de traer tan malos recuerdos a su mueva amiga, pero por otra parte  
se sentía asombrada de la determinación de la joven que tenia en frente  
- pero que paso con tu animo.... Ya se quieres salir a dar una vuelta?  
*** End flash back***  
Compraron los helados y se quedaron sentadas en el parque observando las  
personas que pasaban caminando  
-creo que ya es hora de irnos, tu familia debe estar esperando tu llamada o  
me equivoco- Kagome dio un pequeño salto al percatarse de esto "lo había  
olvidado"  
- si- empezó a caminar, cuando estaba atravesando la calle escucho un  
sonido muy particular "un auto?" volteo justamente para ver unas luces  
cegadoras y lo último que escucho fue el grito de su amiga sobre la  
multitud.  
Despertó muy aturdida, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no sabia en donde se  
encontraba  
Lo último que recordaba eran unas luces cegadoras y el grito de Sango, pero  
no sabia en donde se encontraba en este momento, observo con atención el  
cuarto, había ropa tirada en el suelo y el cobertor era oscuro "el cuarto  
de un hombre..."  
- ya despertaste- la voz la saco de su pensamiento y tubo que hacer un gran  
esfuerzo por no desmayarse de nuevo, el hombre que estaba en la puerta era  
extremadamente atractivo, con cabello plateado, alto, unos ojos ámbar en  
los cuales se podía perder el racionamiento con cierta facilidad y....  
orejas? –hola.... Me escuchas?- pero no respondió estaba totalmente atónita,  
el se acerco y se sentó a su lado en la cama "tal ves el daño fue mas  
severo... "los nervios empezaron a tomar posesión de sus sentidos – MALDICION  
DI ALG...- se quedo estático, Kagome había extendido sus manos y ahora  
acariciaba suavemente las pequeñas orejas que había sobre su cabeza –son de  
verdad?-  
  
Ese es el tercer capitulo!!!! Espero que me manden sus reviews para  
comentarme como les pareció...!!!! ^-^ 


	4. Causa Efecto

Disclaimer: ya lo dije... ninguno de los maravillosos personajes de los que  
escribo son míos, yo solo soy una humilde fanática que lo único que hace es  
soñar.... u_u  
CAPITULO III  
-Aléjate de mi!- grito mientras se ponía de pie, nunca nadie le había hecho  
eso, su orgullo y su dignidad le impedían el ser tratado como un juguete  
"si fueras hombre no vivirías para contarlo..." de repente la idea de un  
hombre actuando de manera tan delicada vino a su mente y no pudo evitar el  
estremecerse, Kagome todavía no salía de su asombro el hombre que tenia  
frente a ella era particular y no solo en su apariencia, había algo en su  
aura que la reconfortaba profundamente, de repente sintió un agudo dolor en  
su dorso que hizo que su rostro mostrara una expresión de dolor  
- estas bien?- dijo olvidando su enojo  
- si, solo me duele un poco  
- ya he llamado un doctor para que te examine  
- muchas gracias aunque no tengo dinero para  
- que eres estupida o que!, no tienes por que pagar nada ya que fui yo el  
que...  
- oye quien te crees que eres?!, exijo que me trates con mas respeto- su  
mirada cambio radicalmente, de la calida 'niña' que había visto despertar a  
unan joven con una mirada fría y cruel, que relaciono inmediatamente con  
- Kikyo?- hasta ahora lo notaba, el parecido era asombroso si siempre  
mirara de esa manera juraría que eran gemelas  
- de que hablas mi nombre es K-A-G-O-M-E.... y que nunca que se olvide- en  
ese momento una brisa entro por la ventana que estaba ligeramente abierta,  
el aire frió hizo que se estremeciera y fue cuando noto algunos cambios en  
su vestimenta...  
- QUE?.... HENTAI!!!! (Pervertido)- grito lo mas fuerte que pudo y se  
cubrió con vergüenza... como era posible que no lo hubiera notado antes?, es  
decir cualquier chica normal se hubiera percatado de que solamente estaba  
usando su ropa interior... pero no ella, sentía su cara arder de la  
vergüenza, Inuyasha parpadeo un par de veces dando la impresión de  
confusión, ella lo miro fijamente por unos instantes antes de gritarle  
- QUE INTENTAS VER ECCHI!! (Otra vez pervertido)- y empezó a lanzarle todo  
lo que encontraban sus manos sacándolo de la habitación "yo creo que esta  
bastante bien como para haber sido arrollada" – TONTA COMO SI HUBIERA ALGO  
QUE VER!- dijo detrás de la puerta asegurándose así de no ser alcanzado por  
ninguno de los objetos que le estaban siendo arrojados, se dirigió a la  
sala para encontrar a Sango mirándolo totalmente sorprendida  
- mira lo que pasa cuando duermo por unos segundos- dijo en tono jocoso  
- feh!, deberías clamar a la tonta que tienes como amiga, esta destruyendo  
mi apartamento  
- déjame recordarte que si hubieras sido mas cuidadoso a la hora de manejar  
no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar  
- feh!- dio después de unos momentos resignándose a perder esta discusión  
– simplemente explícale lo de su ropa así dejara de  
hacer tanto ruido- Sango suspiro y se dirigió hacia la alcoba "puede ser un  
testarudo orgulloso, pero por lo menos afronto lo que le pudo haber pasado  
a Kagome"  
- hola Kagome estas mejor?  
- si... aunque me duele aquí- dijo señalándose el costado derecho en donde  
había salido una mancha morada – y un poco la cabeza  
- afortunadamente no fue nada mas... tuviste suerte de que el auto no te  
golpeara de frente, solo te rozó un poco... pero aun así la velocidad era  
bastante  
*** flash back***  
-KAGOME!- corrió al lado de su amiga y la sacudió levemente, revisó su  
respiración y pulso, el auto se había detenido y de el se bajo un joven muy  
apuesto aunque algo fuera de lo común, ella lo miro y se le acerco con  
lagrimas en los ojos – si algo le sucede  
- CALLATE! NO HAY QUE PERDER EL TIEMPO, SUBELA AL AUTO- tenia razón, ese no  
era el momento para reclamos había que ver si las heridas de Kagome habían  
sido graves, se apresuraron hacia donde estaba la joven, estaba en medio de  
un charco y su ropa estaba empapada, la levantaron suavemente y se subieron  
al auto dejando el lugar lo mas rápido que pudieron y dejando atrás el  
conglomerado de personas que se habían reunido a contemplar la escena  
- eres enfermera no es así?- dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio  
- si pero como...  
- revísala  
- no tengo el equipo y así no puedo dar un diagnostico exacto  
- maldita sea! Como tengo que hablarte, mira la gravedad de sus heridas-  
Sango se apresuro a examinar a la joven que seguía inconsciente  
- se rompió la cabeza, pero el golpe no es muy grande, no requerirá de  
puntos... no hay huesos rotos y según su respiración es muy poco probable que  
hayan daños internos delicados, el pulso esta estable así que....  
- no hay necesidad de un hospital  
- que?  
- la llevare a mi apartamento... ahí la vera un medico  
- pero que rayos estas diciendo, lo mejor es llevarla a urgencias YA  
- tu conoces esos lugares no la atenderían hoy.... En ese lugar la gente  
llega todo el tiempo y si los tienen que dejar esperando toda una maldita  
noche lo hacen, lo mejor es llevarla a un lugar cómodo y asegurarse de que  
la vea un profesional- y con esto cerro las discusión, sus ojos fijos en la  
carretera por miedo a arrollar a alguien mas "si solo hubiese estado mas  
atento al maldito cambio del semáforo"  
*** End flash back***  
- así fue como llegaste aquí, en lugar de la clínica, es un joven bastante  
testarudo pero se ve que esta preocupado por lo que sucedió  
- no le veo nada bueno a alguien que me tiene acostada en su cama sin nada  
mas que mi ropa interior- Sango soltó una carcajada  
- pero si no fue el quien te quito la ropa, fue la señora Kaede – Kagome la  
miro confundida – es la vecina de Inuyasha y se ofreció muy amablemente a  
ayudarnos, ya que sabia de medicina alternativa ayudo a confirmar que no  
estabas grave.... Tu ropa se esta secando ya que estaba toda emparamada-  
Kagome suspiro aliviada "entonces no es un pervertido, que bien! Ya que  
seria una perdida.... Pero que estoy pensando" sacudió la cabeza para alejar  
ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente  
- por ahora descansa... el medico todavía esta en camino y el se niega a  
dejarnos abandonar este lugar sin estar seguro de que sobrevivirás- Kagome  
asintió y recostó su cabeza sobre la almohada, sus ojos empezaron a pesar  
rápidamente y antes de que lo notara ya estaba totalmente dormida. Sango  
salio de la habitación y se sentó en un sofá de la sala, aun se sentía  
incomoda en ese lugar pero después de cierto tiempo se llego hacer a la  
idea de que estaría ahí por unas cuantas horas así que lo mejor era  
intentar estar lo menos indispuesta posible, lo único que realmente odiaba  
era la mirada de superioridad y enojo del hombre que estaba ahí, cuando la  
señora Kaede había estado el ambiente era mucho mas ameno pero ahora... algo  
la saco de sus pensamientos el timbre del apartamento estaba sonando, y  
otra ves, la persona que estaba tocando lo hacia sonar seguido en forma de  
jueguito infantil, Inuyasha se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se  
dirigió hacia la puerta  
- Inuyasha amigo mío  
- que haces aquí Miroku  
- pensé que seguirías llorando por Kikyo así que decidí animarte  
- de que hablas  
- así es Inuyasha, no hay nada que un pequeño regalo no pueda arreglar-  
Sango sintió que la curiosidad la invadía, se asomo a ver que era lo que  
sucedía y se encontró mirando a un joven de aproximadamente veinte años,  
con hermosos ojos de tonalidad violeta y cabello negro recogido en una  
pequeña colita que se veía absolutamente adorable, sus ojos viajaron de  
arriba abajo por el cuerpo del visitante, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que  
hacia sintió sonrojarse pero entonces  
- que demonios Miroku yo no soy como tu!- dijo arrojando las revistas a la  
suelo  
- pero Inuyasha, esto no le hace mal a nadie... y no esta mal el apreciar la  
belleza femenina o no?- "belleza femenina?" Sango dirigió su mirada a las  
revistas que estaban en el suelo – play boy?- dijo y antes de darse cuenta  
un par de ojos se habían posado en ella "que bien Sango esta ves si que la  
hiciste... que sutileza tienes"  
- Inuyasha no me dijiste que tenias compañía  
- no es lo que te imaginas es que su amiga  
- entonces son dos?... me quedare un tiempo mas- y camino al lado de Sango,  
se inclino levemente y le beso la mano  
- Mi nombre es Miroku es un placer, y serias tan amable de decirle a este  
humilde servidor el nombre de tan encantadora Tennyo (dama celestial)  
- Sa-Sango  
- Sango es un placer- la abrazo y ella se sonrojo (aun mas) pero entonces...  
*SLAP*...  
- ECCHI!!!!  
  
Ese es el cuarto, espero haber respondido todas sus preguntas... muchas  
gracias por los reviews (los adoro a todos!!!) y en lo de el tamaño de cada  
capitulo, lo siento es una manía pero aun así haré todo lo posible para  
lograrlo.... Creo que este es un poquito mas largo no?... voy mejorando!!!!!  
^-^ 


	5. tocando mi corazon

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que uso en esta historia son míos....  
algún día.... Pero por ahora, no son míos!!! u_u  
  
CAPITULO IV  
Cuando el doctor llego noto que la puerta estaba abierta, entro y encontró  
una escena bastante peculiar, su mirada viajo por el 'comité de  
bienvenida', una jovencita totalmente roja pero con una gran expresión de  
enojo, y dos jóvenes: uno cruzado de brazos y mirando con aire de  
superioridad al joven que estaba en el suelo inconsciente, suspiro, este  
lugar no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves que había estado de  
visita  
- veo que no cambias Inuyasha- el joven levanto la mirada  
- anciano Myoga ya era hora que llegaras- "tan desconsiderado como siempre"  
pensó el viejito antes de agacharse al lado del muchacho que yacía  
inconsciente, su mirada viajo por el suelo hasta posarse sobre las revistas  
que habían causado parte de su desdicha  
- se ve que tu tampoco cambias Miroku - levanto la mirada – y fue por esto  
que me llamaste?  
- Feh, por supuesto que no... yo no me responsabilizo por algo que yo no  
ocasione  
- entonces?- Inuyasha relato básicamente los hechos que habían sucedido  
algunas horas antes, finalmente Myoga se dirigió a la habitación y reviso  
la cabeza de Kagome detenidamente (a pesar de esto ella no se despertó)  
Inuyasha lo miraba impaciente pero sin embargo no dijo nada  
- tienes suerte, no tiene heridas graves... sin embargo hay que descartar que  
se haya roto algún hueso- dijo mientras le quitaba el cobertor de encima,  
Inuyasha sintió su cara sonjorar cuando vio a la joven que estaba acostada  
en su cama, sacudió la cabeza y se dio vuelta – luego me das los resultados  
anciano.. Iré a...- busco en su mente por una excusa –iré a.... ver si el  
idiota de Miroku ya despertó de su siesta, no me agrada la idea de que este  
merodeando por mi apartamento sin supervisión... valoro todas las cosas que  
tengo- y salio de la habitación dejando a el doctor y a Sango examinando a  
la joven, "maldición por que me puse tan nervioso..." de repente una imagen  
de Kagome vino a su mente, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo "NO!" se dirigió a la  
cocina y se mojo la cara... ni siquiera se había sentido tan nervioso cuando  
estaba con Kikyo... "que rayos me sucede" de repente sintió que algo se movía  
detrás de el  
-por fin despiertas Miroku, ya era hora... como se siente ser noqueado por  
una mujer- dijo en tono burlón  
- no te lo imaginas... a propósito donde esta?  
- Sango?, en el cuarto, el anciano ya llego y esta viendo a Kagome  
- la amiga de Sango...  
- si, pero yo no iría... Kagome no tiene mucha ropa y te lo digo por  
experiencia que si no quieres recibir otro chichón yo me quedaría aquí-  
Miroku lo miro al encontrara el sentido de sus palabras y se le ilumino el  
rostro  
- pero que dices seria una descortesía no presentarme, iré a conocer a esa  
joven.... Y de paso te excusare por tu torpeza en el volante  
- si claro lo único que quieres en verla con poca ropa... tu no cambias  
- pero que me dices al respecto Inuyasha  
- al respecto de que  
- de la amiga de Sango...- Inuyasha se sonrojo sabia exactamente a lo que se  
estaba refiriendo Miroku  
- yo no me fijo en ese tipo de cosas.... No soy pervertido como tu  
- pues tu expresión me da a pensar lo contrario, además tu no te pones  
nervioso con facilidad o me equivoco esta mujer debe ser algo especial  
- feh!- dijo poniéndole fin a la discusión "yo nervioso, feh!, y por esa  
mujer... claro que es muy hermosa... pero no!... además, se nota que tiene un  
carácter terrible y es muy orgullosa, y se ve muy tierna cuando se enoja...  
que? Acaso dije que era tierna... no! La presión me esta afectando" En ese  
momento Sango estaba saliendo de la habitación junto con Myoga  
- ella se encuentra bien... pero tendrá que estar en cama por un tiempo ya  
que el golpe en el costado fue fuerte, pero aun así no lo suficiente para  
haber fracturado algo- Inuyasha suspiro aliviado "que bien entonces estará  
a salvo... es decir no tendré que pagar gastos médicos" no entendía que  
pasaba con el, esta mujer lo estaba haciendo sentir vulnerable casi... tierno  
y lo detestaba a Kikyo le había costado mucho trabajo el sacar esa parte de  
el por que con esta mujer todo era tan espontáneo "debo estar enfermándome"  
- Srta. Sango que placer el verla de nuevo  
- veo que ya estas conciente que tal la siesta  
- de lo mejor, soñé con una hermosa tennyo que creo haber visto en alguna  
parte – dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, ella se sonrojo pero sin embargo  
mantuvo su posición a la defensiva  
- pues si por algún motivo pones una mano sobre mi trasero soñaras por el  
resto de tu vida  
- afortunadamente no tengo que estar soñando para verla  
- Ejem- el viejo Myoga se había sentado e intentaba cambiar la conversación  
– afortunadamente todos los exámenes salieron bien, pero me sorprendió el  
ver que ya tenias un conocimiento acerca de esto Sango, dime a que te  
dedicas?  
- trabajo en un hospital como enfermera- eso le recordó la conversación que  
había tenido con Inuyasha en el auto  
*** Flash back***  
- eres enfermera no es así?- dijo Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio  
- si pero como...  
- revísala  
- no tengo el equipo y así no puedo dar un diagnostico exacto  
- maldita sea! Como tengo que hablarte, mira la gravedad de sus heridas-  
*** End flash back***  
- Inuyasha la primera vez que nos vimos, tú supiste en lo que trabajaba  
como...  
- eso no te incumbe  
- por supuesto que si!, sabias de MI vida... creo que tengo derecho a saber  
por que  
- feh!  
-Inuyasha ella tiene razón deberías decirle lo que quiere saber  
- yo no quiero saber nada de eso... si tienes tanta curiosidad pregúntale al  
viejo, yo iré a comprar mas vendajes para Kagome- y diciendo esto abandono  
el lugar cerrando la puerta con fuerza  
- yo solo quería saber como sabia- dijo ella algo apenada por haber sido la  
causa del disgusto de Inuyasha  
- no te preocupes el siempre actúa así cuando recuerda lo que sucedió hace  
seis meses  
- que?  
- veras es que la mamá de Inuyasha estuvo terribelemte enferma hace  
exactamente seis meses, la tuvieron en cuidados intensivos por dos meses  
mas hasta que falleció- ahora lo recordaba ella era nueva en el cargo  
cuando se le asigno ir a ver una paciente que se encontraba bastante  
delicada de salud, era una dama con mucho dinero "de que sirve tanto dinero  
si no tienes una salud estable" pensó la primera vez que la visitó... pero  
aun así la atendía lo mejor que podía, de hecho llego a tenerle afecto a  
pesar de que nunca habían hablado, su hijo siempre la iba a visitar aunque  
ella nunca lo veía llegar, cuando iba a revisar a la señora siempre  
encontraba un ramo de claveles frescos en el florero que había junto a la  
cama... "era el"  
- cuando murió Inuyasha se deprimió por un largo tiempo, ya que le tenia un  
gran cariño a su madre al ser la única familia que tenia independientemente  
de su medio hermano  
- medio hermano?  
- si, nunca se la han llevado... pero aun así se tienen que ver seguido para  
discutir las cosas de la compañía  
- ya veo- lo medito por un tiempo – oye tu sabes si tiene vacantes?-  
-----------------------------------  
Ya había comprado los vendajes pero todavía no se encontraba dispuesto a  
afrontar lo que encantaría arriba, para este momento Sango ya debía saber  
de su madre y lo miraría con lástima recordaría quien era esa mujer e  
inmediatamente se daría cuenta de como la había reconocido "ya que ella fue  
la encargada de cuidar a mi madre... le estoy en deuda pero aun así me mirara  
con lastima" rayos odiaba cuando lo miraban de esa manera prefería que lo  
odiaran.... Pero nunca que le tuvieran lastima... golpeo la pared en la cual se  
estaba recostando con todas las fuerzas que tenia, pero luego se arrepintió  
al ver la sangre que salía de su puño  
"fue después de que mi madre murió que la conocí a ella..."  
*** Flash Back***  
Se encontraba en la funeraria, el mundo se le había venido encima con la  
muerte de la única familia cercana que le quedaba... o que alguna vez había  
tenido, salio de ese lugar dispuesto a llegar a cualquier parte camino por  
mucho tiempo hasta que empezó a llover, entro a un café que había visitado  
un par de veces, se sentó y se hundió en sus pensamientos de repente una  
voz lo saco de su mente  
- a que se refiere con que no soy apta para el trabajo dígamelo!  
- lo siento pero son ordenes, lo lamento Srta. Kikyo  
Ella se quedo sola viendo como el negociante salía del café, de repente  
miro en dirección a Inuyasha y noto que la estaba viendo  
- a ti tampoco te trata bien la vida?  
*** End flash back***  
"eso pasa cuando entregas tu corazón a una mujer no puedes esperar nada mas  
que dolor", de repente vino a su mente una imagen de Kagome sonrojándose y  
cubriéndose de el e inconscientemente empezó a formarse una sonrisa en su  
rostro.  
  
Ahí esta otro capitulo.... Gracias por los reviews que me han mandado, y  
respecto a alguna de las preguntas que me mas me han hecho... Inuyasha sigue  
con su apariencia y sentidos de Hanyou, mas adelante explicare por que...  
espero que me digan como les pareció y si tienen alguna sugerencia las  
aceptare con mucho gusto... ^.^  
JA NE! ^-^ 


	6. Enredos laborales

Disclaimer: por que!!!, ya lo se no son míos... u___u...@__@  
  
Capitulo V  
- ¿que hiciste que?  
- ya no te enojes... se lo debías y me pareció una buena manera de  
recompensar el daño que recibió  
- no sabes lo que has hecho idiota... si no es buena Sesshomaru acabara con  
ella, ya te acuerdas de Koharu, era muy leal pero al primer error ese  
degenerado la acabo ahora no se ni donde esta  
- si Koharu... realmente fue una lastima...  
*** Flash back***  
- pedí te no café es que acaso piensas envenenarme  
- no señor lo siento mucho en seguida le traeré otro...  
- ya no lo quiero, ni a ti vete de aquí!  
- pero señor- dijo entre sollozos  
- déjala en paz Sesshomaru  
- tu deja de defenderla, después de todo has sido tu quien se encarga de  
contratar estos incompetentes- Koharu estaba llorando desconsolada mientras  
Miroku intentaba calmarla  
- déjala en paz Sesshomaru, además, ella trabaja en la contabilidad, no en  
la cafetería- Sesshomaru lo miro fríamente y se dirigió hacia donde estaba  
Koharu  
- vete de aquí y tal ves de una buena referencia para que contraten tus  
inútiles servicios en otro lugar- la muchacha salio llorando de la oficina  
y no volvió a vérsele por el lugar  
*** End flash back***  
- ese maldito no la dejara en paz  
- eso todavía no se sabe... dale una oportunidad tal vez sea mejor de lo que  
esperamos  
- feh!, acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad no veo que puedo esperar de una  
niña inexperta  
- vamos dale una oportunidad ira mañana a probar el trabajo así que tratala  
bien  
- feh!  
-----------------------------------  
- muchas gracias Sango  
- no te preocupes además... es bueno sacar algo bueno de las dificultades no?-  
las dos rieron – al pobre de Inuyasha le costo mucho esto no?  
- solo espero hacerlo bien  
- por eso no te preocupes, estoy segura de que lo harás muy bien  
- eso espero- "no puedo arruinar esta oportunidad..."  
- bueno lo mejor será acostarse... mañana tendrás un largo día y lo mejor es  
que estés en la mejor condición posible- Kagome asintió y se dispuso a  
dormir.  
- alguien me escucha?- la niebla era densa y no podía ver nada a un metro  
de distancia, - alguien por favor!- cada vez sonaba mas desesperada, de  
repente escucho un auto aproximándose, cerró los ojos con fuerza escucho el  
auto parar y de repente sintió como alguien ponía sus manos sobre sus  
hombros  
- no te preocupes, yo te voy a proteger- abrió sus ojos y encontró unos  
color ámbar mirándola fijamente – yo te voy a proteger, no temas-  
Abrió los ojos sorprendida, la alarma del despertador ya indicaba la hora  
de levantarse "pero esto n fue lo que me despertó" pensó mientras lo  
apagaba, se levanto de la cama y se fue a duchar, sentía como el agua tibia  
despejaba su mente "que fue todo eso" – yo te voy a proteger, no temas-  
sintió como la sangre se agrupaba en su rostro "rayos que es esto"...  
-------------------------------------  
Inuyasha se encontraba en la oficina mirando hacia el techo y apretando en  
su mano derecha una bolita anti estrés "donde esta ya se le hizo tarde"  
miro hacia la puerta y luego a su reloj  
- ya se retraso demasiado  
- dale un poco mas de tiempo, es el primer día  
- por eso mismo Miroku... por ser el primero debió estar aquí antes que todo  
el mundo, sabe que de este día depende su estadía- Miroku suspiró,  
realmente hacia lo que podía para defender a Kagome pero en serio, debió  
haber llegado hace media hora  
- en serio Miroku si no llega en media hora no dudare en despedirla  
- pero si ni siquiera me has contratado- los dos jóvenes miraron hacia la  
puerta, a Inuyasha le costo mucho reconocer que la jovencita que estaba en  
frente de el era la misma que había dejado inconsciente hace un par de  
días; estaba vestida con un traje formal color violeta y con el cabello  
recogido, Inuyasha estaba literalmente con la boca abierta y Miroku la  
miraba fijamente muy fijamente (ecchi), al notar esto Kagome se sonrojo  
- entonces... que dijiste?- Inuyasha salio de su trance y cruzó los brazos  
intentando recobrar un poco de la dignidad que había perdido  
- por que llegaste tan tarde  
- es que... a decir verdad  
- espero que no vuelva a suceder  
- entonces tengo el trabajo?- dijo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro,  
Inuyasha la miró "como puedes decirle que no a ese rostro"  
- por ahora estarás en tiempo de prueba, y dependiendo de cómo sea tu  
rendimiento veré si puedes conservar el trabajo  
- ARIGATÔ!!- dijo y le dio un gran abrazo con el cual el se puso muy  
nervioso, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ella se separo de el  
con el rostro totalmente rojo (aunque el tampoco estaba de otro color)  
- es decir, agradezco mucho la oportunidad... con permiso iré a organizar mi  
escritorio  
- ni siquiera sabes donde es- se quedo quieta, su vergüenza no podía ser  
mayor y sus mejillas no se podían sonrojar mas, Miroku noto la tensión  
entre las personas que tenia en frente  
- no se preocupe señorita déjeme mostrarle donde será su lugar de trabajo y  
lo que deberá hacer  
- si- y los dos abandonaron la oficina, Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre el  
asiento sentía su rostro arder "que demonios me sucede", pensó mientras  
apretaba con mas fuerza el juguete para el estrés que tenia en la mano "por  
que me pongo tan nervioso" de repente una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos  
- definitivamente esa joven es algo especial  
- a que te refieres Miroku  
- pues que es muy amable, a pesar de que casi la matas... pero no es  
solamente eso hay algo en su aura...  
- si se a lo que te refieres- dijo Inuyasha con un suspiro, Miroku lo miro  
sorprendido y luego una sonrisa se formo en sus labios  
- parece que si... pero también estas viendo algo mas en ella no es así?  
- de que hablas  
- vamos Inuyasha a mi no me engañas... no puedes negarme que sientes cierta  
atracción por la Srta. Kagome  
- no digas tonterías, como habría de fijarme en una niñita como ella  
- solo por que eres casi tres años mayor que ella no significa que sea una  
niñita...- al ver la expresión de su amigo agrego muy bajo – además es mucho  
mas madura que tu así que el niñito es otro  
- NANI!? (Que)  
- nada- dijo algo nervioso y sacudiendo las manos con mucha fuerza – mira  
la hora es tarde tengo que ir a arreglar un par de asuntos- y dejo la  
oficina lo mas rápido que pudo "Miroku baka (tonto), yo fijándome en esa  
mujer...necesito algo de aire" en ese momento alguien toco la puerta, el  
levanto la mirada y encontró unos ojos verdes mirándolo de vuelta  
- buenos días Inuyasha, tienes un momento- "como si pudiera decir que no"  
- dime que quieres Ayame  
- no tienes que ser tan descortés por lo menos deberías ser un poco mas  
amable.....  
- esta bien- hizo un gesto burlo un puso la voz mas ridícula que pudo  
encontrar dentro de si – dime mi querida Ayame que quieres comentarme- la  
chica hizo un gesto de desagrado ante el sarcasmo de su jefe pero aun así  
se sentó en frente de el – antes de la reunión de hoy quería comentarte  
acerca de algunas estadísticas que han llegado a mis manos-  
- si claro... y eso a mi que me importa, espera hasta la reunión  
- que eres idiota o que, como pretendes dirigir esta compañía y que  
Sesshomaru no te sustituya si no conoces como van los negocios  
- feh!  
- si no fuera por que detesto la idea de que mi jefe sea un desalmado como  
Sesshomaru no te ayudaría en absoluto  
- por ti Kouga seria el presidente así que cállate- Ayame se sonrojo y miró  
con rencor al joven que tenia en frente  
- por lo menos seria mejor que tú!- dijo mientras salía de la oficina  
- estúpida...- se levanto de la silla y se dirigió hacia la ventana de  
repente sus orejas se movieron con la voz de alguien muy peculiar...  
- Mi nombre es Kouga cual es el tuyo  
- Kagome  
- Kagome... dime te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?  
- que?  
"QUE!?" se apresuro hasta donde se encontraba Kagome y se puso en frente de  
ella  
- déjala en paz  
- que te pasa bestia... amenazo tu territorio?- Kagome contemplada confundida  
la escena "que lugar tan raro" de repente el teléfono sonó  
- buenas tardes en que le podemos ayudar...  
  
Ahí esta el sexto... como siempre espero sus Reviews... muchas gracias a todos  
por ellos!!! Cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida...!!!!!!  
JA NE ^-^. 


	7. telefono roto

Disclaimer: YA LO SABEN.... u.u no son míos!!!!  
  
CAPITULO VI  
  
Kagome miraba desesperada el reloj, no hallaba el momento para llegar a  
casa y contarle todo lo que había sucedido a su amiga Sango  
**** Flash Back****  
Inuyasha estaba en frente de ella con la respiración agitada  
- déjala en paz- le dijo al joven que tenia en frente, este hizo una mueca  
de satisfacción  
- que te pasa bestia... amenazo tu territorio?- Inuyasha dijo algo bajo su  
respiración que pareció mas un gruñido, en ese momento el teléfono sonó  
- buenas tardes en que le podemos ayudar- Kagome hablaba mecánicamente por  
el teléfono sin prestar mucha atención a la persona que estaba al otro lado  
- ya te lo dije Kouga déjala en paz  
- acaso el pequeño Inuyasha me esta amenazando?  
- ya detente Kouga te lo advierto  
- por que, que me harás...- dijo en tono desafiante "es demasiado" pensó  
Kagome colgando el teléfono, se puso de pie y se interpuso entre los dos  
jóvenes  
- ya es suficiente  
- ya viste bestia hiciste que se enojara  
- que fui yo!, de que demonios hablas Kouga ha sido TU culpa que esto halla  
sucedido... además por que estas aquí en primer lugar, deberías estar  
trabajando!!!!- Kagome empleaba todas sus fuerzas intentando separar a los  
dos jóvenes, lo cual se estaba convirtiendo en una acción muy difícil  
debido a la fuerza e ira que tenían estos  
- ya basta!!- dijo a punto de sucumbir  
- Kouga-kun ya llegaste- Kagome levanto la mirada, en frente de ella había  
una joven no muy lejos de su edad de cabello rojizo y hermosos ojos color  
verde esmeralda  
- Ayame – dijo Kouga algo nervioso – que sorpresa-  
- de que hablas si claramente te dije que necesitaba verte  
- si pues yo...- miro al suelo en busca de explicaciones, Kagome los miro  
confundida  
- acaso ustedes dos son novios?- Ayame enrojeció y Kouga se puso aun mas  
nervioso  
- no...  
- NO- Kagome los miró confundida mientras que Inuyasha parecía disfrutar la  
escena  
- pero Kouga por que te pones tan nervioso  
- cállate bestia! Esto no es de tu incumbencia- Ayame estaba impaciente  
- dime Kouga podemos hablar si o no!- dijo en un tono mas serio, Kouga se  
puso bastante nervioso y se dispuso a seguirla a la oficina, no antes de  
guiñarle un ojo a Kagome lo cual hizo que Inuyasha se enfureciera aun más,  
Ayame también notó esto y le dirigió una mirada de ira a Kagome, ella  
suspiro y miro a Inuyasha fijamente "por que hace esto..."  
- Inuyasha yo...- el la miró sobre el hombro aun no comprendía el por que de  
sus acciones y no sabia que le respondería a ella acerca de lo que acaba de  
presenciar  
- de ahora en adelante serás mi secretaria privada  
- que?  
- ya me oíste o es que acaso necesitas que te lo recuerde?  
- no pero...- Inuyasha le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia su oficina "por  
lo menos así me asegurare de que ese tonto no se te acerque"  
- recoge tus cosas y vete al escritorio que hay en frente de mi oficina  
- pero...- "que rayos sucede aquí, bueno supongo que eso significa que tengo  
el trabajo" se sonrió "esperen mamá, abuelo, Souta..."  
*** End Flash Back***  
------------  
Sango se encontraba sentada en la sala descansando, el día de hoy había  
sido particularmente largo, se quitó los zapatos "creo que tomare una  
ducha" en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta, miró el reloj "es algo  
temprano para que Kagome haya llegado" se levantó y abrió la puerta  
- tu eres Sango?- dijo un joven con un ramo de rosas  
- si soy yo  
- te mandan- dijo extendiendo el ramo  
- mu muchas gracias – cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la sala, nunca  
antes alguien le había regalado un ramo de rosas, era un detalle que poco  
se utilizaba ahora, puso el ramo sobre la mesa y diviso un pequeño pedazo  
de papel  
Para mi adorada Tennyo... para que no olvides a tu  
humilde admirador  
Miroku  
- Baka - dijo sonrojándose y dirigiendo la mirada una vez mas al ramo de  
rosas que estaba sobre la mesa – es un presumido - mientras no podía evitar  
el sonreír  
------------  
La reunión por fin había terminado, Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada llena  
de frialdad a Kagome y siguió caminando, Ayame le hizo una cara de rencor y  
Kouga le guiño un ojo  
- veo que te estas dando a conocer – Kagome lo miró y encontró unos ojos de  
tonalidad violeta mirándola fijamente  
- eso crees?, creo que esto me puede causar muchos problemas  
- no te preocupes por ellos, Inuyasha te defiende y con eso estas mas que  
segura- Kagome sintió como su cara se calentó un poco y bajo la mirada con  
la excusa de buscar algo  
- con respecto a eso, tu sabes por que...  
- por que te defiende?- lo medito por unos segundos – no lo se pero debes  
ser alguien muy especial para que lo haga  
- es que sentí que le ocasione problemas con su hermano  
- feh!, por el no te preocupes ya que ese hiretsukan busca la manera de  
odiar a todos por todo- los dos miraron hacia la puerta donde había un  
joven con largo cabello plateado mirándolos fijamente  
- que vocabulario tan vulgar para usar en frente de una dama Inuyasha- dijo  
Miroku señalando a Kagome  
- feh!- Kagome suspiró, Inuyasha había sido realmente amable al defenderla  
de su hermano, aun cuando ella había sido la que había cometido el error de  
hacerlo enojar  
- me disculparan pero tengo algo urgente que atender...jaamataashita (nos  
vemos)  
- sayonara Miroku-sama, odaijini (cuídate)- Inuyasha y Kagome se miraron,  
realmente no sabían que hacían en ese lugar todavía, Kagome todavía se  
sentía culpable por la discusión que había causado entre los hermanos y no  
encontraba las palabras para hablarle al hombre que le había ayudado tanto  
el día de hoy  
- Inuyasha yo...  
- te vas sola?  
- que?  
- que si te vas a ir sola a tu casa  
- si  
- yo te llevo- dijo mas como una orden que como una invitación, ella  
asintió y alisto su escritorio para marcharse  
--------------------  
Miroku miraba el teléfono con cierta indecisión "que rayos me sucede lo he  
hecho miles de veces" miró el número que tenia anotado en la mano  
sonriéndose al recordar la manera en que lo había obtenido  
*** Flash back***  
- bien Kagome necesito que me respondas algunas preguntas  
- por que?  
- ya sabes, ahora que definitivamente has entrado a formar parte de esta  
empresa necesito que me suministres ciertos datos  
- esta bien  
- bien... Kagome Higurashi, edad?  
- 18 años  
- alguna enfermedad de la que debamos ser informados  
- ninguna  
- fecha de cumpleaños  
- 13 de Julio  
- estado civil- Kagome lo miró fijamente  
- lo siento tengo que preguntar... déjame ver  
- vives sola?  
- no  
- a no? Y dime con quien  
- con una amiga  
- con Sango?  
- si  
- y dime cuantos años tiene  
- eso que tiene que ver con esto- pregunto algo confundida  
- veras es que como empleada nuestra tenemos que asegurarnos de que las  
condiciones en las que vives sean favorables, además de cerciorarnos de que  
ustedes dos son mayores de edad para... trámites legales- dijo sonriendo y  
poniendo la expresión más inocente que encontró dentro de si  
- ya veo... cumple 19  
- y cuando cumple  
- 5 de Septiembre  
- bien...bien, ahora solo necesito que anotes tu dirección y tu teléfono en  
estos papeles  
*** End flash back***  
Marcó el número y espero en la línea  
---------------------  
Escucho el teléfono sonar, salió corriendo de la ducha y contesto lo más  
rápido que pudo  
- moshimoshi?  
- buenas noches mi querida Tennyo- Sango sintió como le temblaban las  
rodillas y su cara se sonrojaba  
- Miroku-sama  
- es bueno saber que aún recuerdas mi voz... yo no olvidaría la tuya- ella  
trataba con todo su ser de controlar el rubor que había nacido en sus  
mejillas pero lo único que podía era sentir como empeoraba cada vez más – y  
dime recibiste las flores?  
- si... arigatougozaimasu  
- no hay de que... y dime Sango-chan, que pensarías de concederme el honor de  
ir a cenar conmigo?  
- pues yo...- "maldición Sango contrólate"  
- vamos di que si... prometo controlar mis manos- "kuso... hace que todo suene  
tan fácil" – y que me dices... si???????????-  
- hai  
----------------  
El camino se le había hecho eterno, en algunas ocasiones voltearía a ver  
disimuladamente para ver las luces nocturnas reflejadas en su cabello,  
claro sin que ella lo notara, no sabia como iniciar la conversación...es más  
no sabia si era correcto decirle lo que pensaba "Kuso... no puedo hacerlo, no  
tengo ningún derecho sobre ella" se imagino por unos momentos la reacción  
que tendría ella "como pedirle que se aleje de Kouga, no somos nada" eso  
era lo que mas le molestaba, no tenían ningún tipo de relación el no la  
había conocido hace mucho y aun así sentía celos cuando alguien mas se le  
acercaba, sentía mucha rabia, le causaba ira el no saber que le sucedía  
"por que me comporto así cuando estoy con ella... no lo entiendo" sin haberse  
dado cuenta se había quedado mirándola fijamente y reaccionó justo a tiempo  
para frenar ante la luz de un semáforo, la miró de nuevo pero al parecer  
ella tampoco estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, miró al  
frente enfocándose en la carretera  
- oye Inuyasha...- se estremeció al oírla hablar y volteó para encontrar  
sus ojos mirándolo fijamente – yo... no se como disculparme – el la miraba  
incrédulo "sigue con eso... maldición fue un pequeño error, y mi hermano es  
un desgraciado que hace todo lo posible para que las cosas no me resulten  
bien"  
- déjate de tonterías, fue un pequeño error... y por si no lo recuerdas YO lo  
ocasione- "no yo no fui... fue el idiota de Kouga, el es el culpable de todo  
esto"  
- pero si yo no hubiese colgado el teléfono... debí haberme enfocado en mi  
trabajo- "tonta"  
- maldición Kagome NO fue tu culpa!!!!!!!- el carro de atrás empezó a  
pitar, en ese momento Inuyasha notó el cambio del semáforo y se ahorrillo  
lo más rápido que pudo (no antes de responderle los insultos al conductor  
de atrás), miró al frente intentando clamarse y dijo lentamente  
- no fue tu culpa colgaste esa llamada para evitar que Kouga y yo nos  
golpeáramos, no sabias que era mi hermano el que estaba del otro lado... no  
le colgaste a propósito y te aseguro que las discusiones que tenemos el y  
yo no son más que manifestaciones del odio que nos tenemos... nadie influye  
en eso- hubo un prolongado silencio de repente sus sentidos captaron algo  
inusual  
- estas llorando?  
  
Lamento la demora.... Pero es que las ideas no llegaban pero bueno ahí esta....  
Ahora estoy pensando en un proyecto que espero poder llevar a cabo.... Muchas  
gracias por los reviews y espero que me comenten sus ideas... ^-^ 


	8. No es simple quimica

Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen  
  
***** Cambio de punto de vista  
{...} recuerdos  
CAPITULO VII  
"por que esta llorando... odio ver a una mujer llorar en especial a... a ella",  
las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas eran pequeñas y brillaban con la  
luz de los autos  
- yo no quería, yo...  
- TONTA YA NO MÁS- dijo tomándola por los hombros y abrazándola  
fuertemente, ella se sorprendió con este gesto pero no puso resistencia  
alguna – deja de complicarte la vida solo es un pequeño error de los tantos  
que cometerás en esta vida...  
- pero yo...- dijo mientras caía otra lágrima, el se separó de ella y la miró  
fijamente  
- YA CÁLLATE... no te preocupes, yo siempre te voy a proteger- lo miró  
atónita, sus palabras resonando en su mente mientras su sueño venia a ella  
'no te preocupes... yo te voy a proteger' se miraron fijamente en ese momento  
notaron lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro se sonrojaron y separaron cada  
uno mirando por su ventana, Inuyasha sentía el palpitar de su corazón es  
sus oídos, pero también percibía el de ella igual de agitado, se sonrió  
"por lo menos no soy yo nada más" , Kagome tenia una mano sobre su pecho  
por miedo a que el palpitar de su corazón hiciese que este se saliera de su  
pecho "que es esto"  
- creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa  
- hai  
----------------------  
Sango estaba impaciente, miraba a un punto fijo de la nada intentando  
controlar la emoción que tenia en su pecho "Kagome-chan no va a creerme  
esto..." se tocó la cara todavía la sentía caliente, se sonrió pero por más  
que quería no podía dejar que este sentimiento abarcara todo su corazón,  
muchas veces se había ilusionado y herido "no quiero eso esta vez" pero  
había una gran probabilidad de que sucediera, en especial considerando el  
hecho de que este hombre no tenia un control sobre sus manos, se dejó caer  
sobre la cama "a pesar de eso... hay algo más, no parece ser una mala  
persona" suspiró "y si intenta sobrepasarse conmigo lo dejó inconsciente no  
es tan difícil"  
- Tadaima!  
- buenas noches Kagome-chan como estuvo tu primer día- dijo mientras  
caminaba hacia donde estaba su amiga  
- no me lo creerías  
-----------------------  
- así que la Srta. Kagome ha tocado un punto sensible en el misterioso  
corazón del joven Inuyasha  
- feh!, cállate Miroku no te conté esto para que te burlaras de mi  
- no lo hago es que simplemente- sirvió un poco más de licor en los vasos  
de cada uno – es muy poco usual escucharte tan nervioso en especial cuando  
se refiere a una mujer-  
- feh!- Miroku lo miró tomarse el licor de un solo sorbo y mirar por la  
ventana, así solía ser él, buscaba su consejo pero no se atrevía a hablar  
de sus problemas – más- dijo Inuyasha extendiendo el vaso  
- sabes que no eres bueno con el licor... tus sentidos son demasiado  
sensibles y te embriagas con mucha facilidad  
- feh!, acaso pregunte tu opinión- Miroku le sirvió más resignándose, de  
todas maneras mejor que pierda el sentido en lugar en donde se pueda  
controlar y no por la calle donde corre el riesgo de atropellar a alguien...  
de nuevo  
- es por que ella me inspira confianza- dijo Inuyasha muy bajito, este era  
el momento que Miroku había estado esperando, el momento en que Inuyasha  
bajaba la guardia y dejaba que alguien lo aconsejara, algunas veces sucedía  
por que el así lo quería u otras veces era simplemente efecto del alcohol  
- y por que crees que es así  
- yo que demonios voy a saber... es que de repente la golpeo con mi auto y  
después hace que me ponga nervioso en mi propia casa  
- entonces llamaríamos esto química  
- que?  
- si ya sabes hay cierta química entre Uds. dos una atracción física y al  
parecer ella esa tan confundida como tú-  
- que tonterías- dijo con la cara roja "además para mi pesar su físico no  
es lo único que me atrae"  
-----------------------------  
Sango escuchaba atentamente a su amiga, la historia había sido relatada con  
todos los detalles que se recordaban... la escena de celos de Inuyasha, la  
crueldad de Sesshomaru, la pelea entre los hermanos, Inuyasha diciéndole a  
Kagome que la protegería. Cuando termino el relato las dos amigas se  
quedaron en silencio, por su parte Sango no encontraba la razón para que  
Inuyasha celara de esa manera a alguien con la cual se supone no tiene  
ninguna relación ni siente ningún tipo de sentimiento especial... se supone  
- oye Sango y esas flores?  
- que, a si... las flores, pues veras- Kagome olvido todas las dificultades  
por las que había atravesado y sonrió al ver el rubor en las mejillas de su  
amiga  
- aja!  
- aja?  
- no me engañas Sango  
- que?  
- te gusta la persona quien te las envió no es así?  
- que?... yo... no, no... es solo que  
- aja... y quien es- Sango se quedo callada – y?-  
- melasenviomirokusan- dijo como si su oxigeno se fuese a acabar  
- que?... no te entendí- Sango la miró aun más roja "esta debe ser una  
nueva clase de tortura"  
- Miroku-san me las envió- Kagome la miró fijamente y la abrazo  
- kawaii!!  
- que? De que hablas  
- te gusta no es así?  
- no... yo pues... es que  
- lo sabia a mi no me engañas – Sango la miró desafiante  
- y tu a mi tampoco- la expresión de Kagome cambió  
- a que te refieres  
- a que sientes algo por Inuyasha  
- de que hablas  
- confiesa... que sientes por el- Kagome empezó a sonrojarse y a mirar en  
todas las direcciones – dime!-  
- yo...- "que siento algo por Inuyasha, por supuesto ha sido encantador  
intentando protegerme, y es extremadamente tierno... aunque orgulloso y  
agresivo, por no decir algo vulgar... y atractivo... KUSO!"  
- y? que me dices- hubo un prolongado silencio – te gusta Inuyasha?- no  
hubo respuesta - el que calla otorga mi querida Kagome- aun silencio –  
aja!! Y no me contradices  
"realmente me gusta Inuyasha... no... KUSO!... es mi jefe, además que no se  
fijaría en mi" suspiró y sintió una extraña sensación de tristeza... "no, no  
lo haría"  
-------------------  
Sango se miró al espejo, estaba usando un pantalón color beige con una  
camisa cuello bandeja color negro, tenia el cabello recogido en una colita  
alta, un collar y unos aretes que hacían juego con el pantalón "creo que  
así estará bien" miró de nuevo al espejo para encontrar el reflejo de  
Kagome entrando por la puerta  
- que linda estas!!  
- tu crees?  
- si estoy segura de que lo impresionaras esta noche  
- gracias – "eso espero  
------------------  
Miroku esperaba impaciente en su auto, como un caballero lo haría se había  
ofrecido a recoger y a dejar a Sango en frente de su apartamento, "mujeres"  
pensó al notar la hora "quince minutos tarde... no entiendo por que se  
demoran tanto" cerró los ojos y encendió el radio para escuchar algo de  
música y así hacer menos eterna la espera, de repente salió de su estupor  
al oír unos pequeños golpes en la ventana abrió los ojos  
- Sango!- se bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta  
- gracias- dijo sonrojándose, Miroku la detallo mientras ella se subía al  
auto e hizo todo lo posible para recordarse de su promesa { - no te  
preocupes Sango prometo controlar mis manos- } y no podía faltar a eso ya  
que si lo hacia no la volvería a ver, aparte de ganar unas lesiones  
considerables  
**************  
Sango lo miró a través del cristal del auto, tenia los ojos cerrados, se  
dio el privilegio de contemplarlo por unos segundos y extendió la mano  
tímidamente para tocar la ventana, dio unos pequeños golpes y lo vio  
sobresaltarse, se alejo un poco del auto y lo vio bajarse, estaba vestido  
con una camisa violeta oscuro y unos pantalones color índigo, la  
combinación de colores hacia que sus ojos se resaltaran más de lo normal,  
la condujo hacia la puerta y la abrió indicándole que se subiera con un  
gesto que asemejaba mucho a los caballeros medievales  
- gracias- sintió como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo, pero intento  
actuar lo más normalmente posible, sentía los ojos del joven detallándola y  
sus músculos se pensionaron con el temor de que su promesa no fuese más que  
un truco para convencerla "si intenta hacer algo terminara en el hospital",  
el joven cerró la puerta y subió al auto y la miró con esos ojos tan  
profundos y ese rostro inocente  
- entonces que dices si vemos una película?, hay unas excelentes en  
cartelera  
  
y que me dicen?... por favor coméntenme ideas de lo que les gustaría ver... y  
gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado... ^-^ todos ustedes son muy  
amables!!!!!!!!!!!!  
JA NE 


	9. Citas

Disclaimer:  
Tsuki: Todos los personajes que uso a continuación son de Rumiko-sama no  
míos!!!!!  
Inuyasha: vas demasiado lento con esto... quiero acción, golpes  
Tsuki: ya no molestes, esta es MI historia  
Kagome: ya deja así Inuyasha, además... no te parece romántico?  
Inuyasha: (sonroja) Feh! Tonta... esto es pura basura (0////0)  
Tsuki: QUE DIJISTE!  
Inuyasha: (temblando) yo...  
Tsuki: Kagome-Chan  
Kagome: Inuyasha OSWARI!  
Sango: nunca van a cambiar  
Miroku: nosotros somos los únicos maduros aquí  
* Slap *  
Sango: ecchi!!  
Tsuki: ya no mas no me dejan escribir!... Ejem en fin ellos no me  
pertenecen  
CAPITULO VIII  
Se sentó a su lado con un vaso de gaseosa y crispetas, la sala se oscureció  
y los avances de nuevas películas se empezaron a ver en la pantalla, Miroku  
observo por la colilla del ojo a su compañera "un cine es el mejor lugar  
para una cita" y por que no decirlo, la sala era agradable, la distancia  
entre las sillas no era mucha y la película era lo más romántico que había  
en ese momento "me han comentado que es buena para este tipo de ocasiones"  
la melodía de la película estaba comenzando y miró en dirección a la  
pantalla en donde había un gran titulo ' if I see you in my dreams' "es  
perfecto" se acomodo en la silla y paso un brazo sutilmente por la espalda  
de Sango.  
----------------  
Kagome se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación {-admítelo te gusta  
Inuyasha-} – no lo sé!- gritó y se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza en ese  
momento el teléfono empezó a sonar  
---------------  
- aló?- contesto ella, él se aclaro la garganta e intento sonar lo menos  
nervioso posible  
- Kagome?  
- Inuyasha?- el escucho como se caía el teléfono  
- que fue eso?  
- qué? No nada, y eso  
- eso que  
- por que me llamas  
- es que...- medito por ultima vez lo que iba a decir y tomo una larga  
bocanada de aire – ya que vas a estar sola en tu casa me preguntaba si  
querrías salir a hacer algo  
- qué? (sonrojándose)  
- si ya sabes salir a cualquier parte  
- pues... si  
-----------------  
"esta es" pensó Miroku viendo la escena del beso en la pantalla, ladeo la  
cabeza y se inclino levemente sobre Sango pero hubo algo que lo detuvo  
"esta dormida?" paso una mano ante sus ojos para comprobar que no era  
mentira "esto debe ser un broma", pero no lo era, realmente Sango no servia  
para ver este tipo de películas pero no se lo había dicho, Miroku suspiró y  
se quedó viéndola dormir "por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de detallarla  
sin que me golpee"  
----------------------------  
El timbre sonó y Kagome se miró por última vez frente al espejo arreglando  
su cabello por décima vez desde que él había llamado, abrió la puerta y se  
encontró frente a un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas  
- hola  
- hola... para ti- dijo extendiendo tímidamente el ramo de rosas, ella se  
sonrojó y las recibió con nerviosismo... hubo un largo silencio, Kagome no  
podía el evitar pensar lo atractivo que su jefe se veía esta noche, y el  
color de las rosas resaltaba de manera extraordinaria su cabello... Inuyasha  
aclaro su garganta para llamar su atención esto hizo que ella cayera en  
cuenta de que lo había estado observando y miró en otra dirección  
rápidamente  
- entonces vamos...  
- que?... si , solo... solo déjame colocar estas en agua – dijo levantando  
levemente el ramo que tenía en las manos y entrando de nuevo al apartamento  
– si gustas puedes seguir  
- no hace falta yo espero aquí- unos minutos más tarde Kagome salió y cerró  
la puerta detrás de ella  
- nos vamos?  
----------------------------  
Sango se encontraba mirando al suelo, todavía no había probado su comida y  
no había podido quitar el rojo de sus mejillas  
- ya te dije, no es para tanto Sango-chan- dijo Miroku intentando calmar a  
la joven en frente de él, ella levantó la mirada y poso sus ojos en los  
suyos  
- realmente lo siento  
- no te preocupes... además te veías hermosa mientras dormías así que no lo  
sientas por mi- Sango se sonrojo (aun más) y sonrió – lo mejor en este  
momento es que comas ya que de lo contrario se enfriara- ella asintió e  
introdujo un pequeño pedazo de langostino a su boca  
---------------------------  
Inuyasha sonrió al ver a Kagome tan entusiasmada "tengo que darme crédito  
fue una buena idea haberla traído a la feria" en ese momento Kagome jaló su  
manga  
- mira! Algodón de azúcar, vamos por un poco si???, por favor  
- feh!, mejor te cuidas de eso o te vas a engordar- Kagome infló sus  
mejillas y negó con la cabeza  
-eres malo- Inuyasha soltó una carcajada al oirla y al ver esto Kagome se  
quedo atónita, no eran muchas las ocasiones en que el 'gran' Inuyasha se  
concedía el privilegio de demostrar sus emociones abiertamente y el  
escucharlo reir asi era una oportunidad única en la vida  
- pareces una niña  
- y?  
- esta bien... pero luego no te quejes por tu figura- Kagome le sacó la  
lengua y lo guió hasta donde estaba el vendedor.  
Inuyasha hace mucho que no se sentía con tanta libertad para hacer lo que  
quería, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que podía decir lo que  
quisiera y sentir lo que fuera, de repente Kagome se quedo parada en frente  
de un mostrador, Inuyasha se sintió atraído por la curiosidad y se acercó a  
ver que era lo que había llamado tanto la atención de la joven  
- lindo no?- le dijo ella sin dejar de mirar el muñeco en la vitrina, era  
un peluche de lo que parecía ser un pequeño zorrito, el señor notó el  
interés que tenia la joven  
- solamente tienes que hacer explotar todos los globos con estos dardos y  
te lo podrás llevar  
- en serio?... quiero intentarlo- dijo pagando el precio que le  
correspondía, empezó a lanzar los dardos sin ningún éxito, Inuyasha la  
miraba divertido  
- estas segura de que sabes hacer esto  
- haz silencio no dejas que me concentre- dijo ella fallando otro tiro  
- se ve que no tienes nada de puntería, incluso un niño de cinco años  
acertaría más que tú  
- vas a ver...- se concentro en el último dardo y... falló – kuso!- Inuyasha  
suspiro y le indico al vendedor que le diera otros dardos  
- ahora lo vas a intentar tu?, eres un presumido Inuyasha- dijo ella  
intentando llamar la atención del joven, Inuyasha se enfoco en su objetivo  
y lanzó el dardo acertando, luego miró a Kagome  
- tiro de suerte – dijo ella con un tono de orgullo  
- ya veremos- lanzó los demás, uno a uno y acertando en todos los tiros,  
Kagome miró a otro lado indignada cuando sintió algo cerca de su rostro,  
volteo y vió el pequeño zorro colgando de una mano de Inuyasha  
- lo querías no es así?- ella se quedo callada viéndolo fijamente – si no  
lo quieres se lo doy a...  
- No! Yo si lo quiero- dijo cogiéndolo y abrazándolo con fuerza, el sonrió  
al ver la escena, ella lo miró – mira Inuyasha, te presento a Shippou... es  
nuestro hijo  
- que?- dijo sonrojándose  
- si... tu eres el papá y yo soy la mamá... abraza a tu hijo  
- feh! Estas loca, mejor vamonos... parece que ya van a cerrar  
- bueno pero... abrázalo  
----------------------------------  
Sango se encontraba en el auto mirando por la ventana hacia su apartamento,  
miró al joven que estaba a su lado  
- muchas gracias por todo  
- no gracias a ti Sango por honrarme con tu compañía – ella se sonrojo y  
miró hacia otro lado  
- bueno lo mejor será que me valla- se bajo del auto y empezó a caminar  
hacia el edificio "por que me siento así cuando estoy con el" de repente el  
la tomó por los hombros y se le acerco hasta encontrar sus labios, ella se  
quedo estática y antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar lo que había  
sucedido el ya se hacia separado de ella  
- oyasuminasai mi querida Sango- y se encamino hacia el auto, ella se  
quedo paralizada viendo como arrancaba el auto, se toco los labios todavía  
sintiendo la calidez de los de el se sonrió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo  
a su apartamento.  
Entró y lo primero que vió fue a su pequeña gatita recostada sobre el sofá,  
se sentó a su lado y le empezó a acariciar la cabeza  
- sabes Kirara... me siento muy feliz  
  
Hola!!! Gracias por todos los reviews que me han enviado, agradezco mucho  
el que lean mis historias...!!!! ...^-^ ... por otro lado me gustaría el pedirles  
un consejo... ustedes creen que es conveniente que se aplique la ley de la  
luna nueva es este fic????.... por favor díganme .... De resto MUCHAS GRACIAS  
A TODOS USTEDES!!!! LOS ADORO!!!!!!  
JA NE 


	10. sentimientos ocultos

Disclaimer:  
Inuyasha: ya ya ya... quien les dijo a ustedes que esta boba tenía algún  
derecho sobre mi, ella es solo una aficionada con un problema de azúcar  
intentando ser como Rumiko-sama, así que no se confundan, ella NO tiene  
ningún derecho sobre mi  
Tsuki: si ya cállate creo que eso ya lo saben  
Inuyasha: NINGUN DERECHO!  
CAPITULO IX  
- que te sucede has estado muy pensativa desde ayer  
- creo que eso no te incumbe en absoluto  
-eso crees- dijo tomando con fuerza su mano  
- suéltame eres demasiado agresivo  
- tienes la obligación de decirme lo que te pasa  
- quien demonios te has creído  
- tu dueño- dijo tomándola por la fuerza y posicionando sus labios  
bruscamente sobre los de ella, ella tomo sus hombros la mayor fuerza  
posible y lo alejo bruscamente  
- yo no tengo dueño- los ojos agotados del hombre frente a ella se  
mostraban llenos de ira, la cogió fuertemente por la muñeca al punto de  
cortar su circulación  
- ya veremos- dijo antes de soltarla, salió rápidamente del lugar azotando  
la puerta "incluso Onigumo me trataba mejor que el.... Y eso que el era un  
bastardo" se reviso la muñeca en donde ahora se veía un moretón bastante  
grande "maldito" en ese momento recordó a Inuyasha, el haberlo visto en la  
feria con aquella jovencita le había disgustado de sobremanera "esto no  
debía pasar así" apretó el puño "el me pertenece... si, el es mío y nadie va  
a estar con el más que yo" en ese momento miró fijamente la puerta por  
donde había salido Naraku hace ya unos instantes, cogió un florero y lo  
lanzó con fuerza – MALDITO!-  
------------------  
Kagome se encontraba atendiendo unas llamadas sin notar la mirada de  
Inuyasha fija en ella, a pesar de que intentaba concentrarse en su trabajo  
la voz de la joven lo distraía con cierta facilidad, de repente ante sus  
ojos apareció lo que temía "Kouga" pensó mientras apretaba los puños con  
fuerza "ese baka no tiene derecho de hablarle a mi Kagome" en ese momento  
una voz interna lo detuvo "y desde cuando es tuya?" Inuyasha enrojeció con  
este pensamiento, realmente en ningún momento ella le había dicho que era  
de el... "realmente quiero que sea mía?" pero una voz lo saco de sus  
pensamientos haciendo que sus orejas se movieran  
- realmente prefieres salir con ese cara de perro que conmigo?- dijo  
arrogantemente sus ojos azules recriminando a la chica que tenia en frente  
- de que hablas Kouga- dijo ella un poco sonrojada  
- sabes de que hablo- dijo señalándola – ayer tu y ese... ese... salieron  
juntos a mi no me engañas Kagome ya que yo los vi!- Kagome parpadeo sin  
poder creer lo que oía, en primer lugar que rayos hacia Kouga en ese lugar  
ya que el no era el tipo de feria  
y segundo... le estaba armando una escena de celos, desde cuando creyó que  
tenia derecho a cuestionarle con quien decidía salir o no - hmm, Kouga-kun-  
las orejas de Inuyasha se movieron de nuevo y su ira se despertó (o  
empeoro) "dijo Kouga-kun?", Kagome miró de nuevo al joven que tenia en  
frente – me podrías decir tu que hacías en la feria?- Kouga retrocedió un  
paso y empezó a ponerse nervioso  
- pues veras... es que, bueno yo... estaba paseando, no digo estaba...  
- Kouga-kun- dijo Kagome al mismo tiempo que lo miraba como 'no puedo  
creerlo` - me estabas siguiendo?- Kouga se puso aun más nervioso e  
indago en su mente por algo de compostura, finalmente tomo una gran  
bocanada de aire y dijo seriamente  
- veras Kagome, como habrás recordado ya te había invitado salir y decidí  
ir a tu casa ayer- en ese momento una mirada de rencor se marco en su  
rostro – y cuando llegue estabas saliendo con ese... cara de perro- en ese  
momento Inuyasha se paro detrás de Kouga  
- Kagome acaso este atolondrado de aquí te esta causando dificultades?-  
Kouga se volvió hacia él con una gran mirada de odio  
- vete de aquí bestia esto es entre ella y yo!  
- ya no más – dijo Kagome lo más fuerte que pudo – están actuando peor que  
dos bebes- los dos jóvenes se miraron con enojo y se dieron la espalda, en  
ese momento Ayame pasó y le dirigió una mirada despectiva a Kagome, ella  
suspiró "realmente esto se esta saliendo de control" de repente sintió que  
algo hacia falta lo medito por unos instantes  
- alguno de ustedes ha visto a Miroku?  
--------------------------  
- Srta. Sango es necesitada en la entrada de urgencias.... Srta. Sango por  
favor presentarse en la entrada de urgencias con rapidez- Sango se apresuro  
y llego sin aire a donde las demás enfermeras le aguardaban  
- que sucedió- dijo entrecortadamente, una de ellas le sonrió  
- aquí hay un hombre que afirma tener problemas del corazón por tu culpa  
- disculpa? De que hablas- la joven le señalo para que viera por una  
ventana –no...- todas las enfermeras la voltearon a mirar esperando la  
reacción que tendría la joven, Sango miró anonadada al joven que la  
esperaba afuera "Miroku-san" salió corriendo y el la recibió con una gran  
sonrisa  
- Sango espero no incomodar  
- para nada pero...  
- no te preocupes, te entiendo aun así solo quería saber como habías  
amanecido  
- bien muchas gracias – dijo sonrojándose, se quedaron en silencio la mente  
de Sango recordando los sucesos de la noche anterior  
**** Flash back****  
El la tomó por los hombros y se le acerco hasta encontrar sus labios, ella  
se  
quedo estática y antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar lo que había  
sucedido el ya se hacia separado de ella  
- oyasumi nasai mi querida Sango- y se encamino hacia el auto, ella se  
quedo paralizada viendo como arrancaba el auto, se toco los labios todavía  
sintiendo la calidez de los de el se sonrió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo  
a su apartamento.  
**** End Flash Back****  
- en que piensas?- dijo el mirándola atentamente, sin darse cuanta se había  
quedado absorta en su mente y ahora tenia la cara totalmente roja  
- en nada- dijo mirando en otra dirección intentando ocultar su rubor, el  
tomo con delicadeza su rostro para que lo mirara fijamente  
- sabes?, adoro ver cuando te sonrojas- y diciendo esto se inclino y la  
beso suavemente, pero esta vez antes de que el se separara Sango lo detuvo  
y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento sin importarle la mirada  
curiosa de doctores y pacientes, enfermeras y celadores... en ese momento  
solo importaban ellos dos.  
----------------------------  
Inuyasha miraba su computador con tedio, en ese momento recibió un correo  
"raro" pensó no eran muchas las personas que le escribían  
  
Inuyasha... se lo que sientes por Kagome, yo te puedo ayudar a tener algo con  
ella pero necesito que tu también me ayudes, si te interesa nos veremos  
esta tarde en el café al cual siempre vas a las dos....  
  
Anónimo  
  
"que rayos es esto" pensó disgustado "realmente se me nota lo que siento  
por ella?" se sacudió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento y miró al  
reloj "la una y cincuenta... supongo que si voy a cumplir la cita lo mejor  
seria salir ya" se paró de su silla y salió de la oficina  
- vas a salir? Por que tienes una cita a las cuatro con...- pregunto Kagome  
- volveré para la cita lo prometo- "ahora lo importante es saber quien es  
el desquiciado que me mando eso antes de que le diga algo a ella".  
Llegó a las dos en punto, habría llegado antes pero la verdad se tomo el  
recorrido con suma serenidad intentando prepararse mentalmente para lo  
peor, entró al café e intentó ubicar a alguien que pudiese conocer o estar  
en contacto alguna ves, entonces su mirada se poso en la mesa de la esquina  
- esto debe ser una broma...  
---------------------------------------  
Kagome se encontraba escribiendo en un pequeño papel fragmentos de  
canciones que se le venían a la cabeza "que aburrido... por que todos  
tuvieron que salir, no hay nada que hacer aquí"  
- disculpa- Kagome levantó la mirada para encontrarse frente a una joven un  
poco mayor que ella, con cabello negro que le llegaba más debajo de la  
cintura y una mirada fría y calculadora  
- buenas tardes en que te puedo ayudar?  
- tu eres quien esta saliendo con Inuyasha  
- que?  
- niñita ilusa... que no lo sabes la única razón por la cual esta contigo es  
por que aun no se olvida de mi y quiere utilizarte para ver si por fin me  
saca de su corazón  
- de que hablas- dijo pequeñas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos  
- de que no hay manera de que el sienta algo por ti, el siempre estará  
enamorado de mi... y se fijo en ti por el parecido que compartes conmigo...  
pero no te hagas ilusiones y aléjate de él- Kagome la miró con dolor, le  
dolían las palabras que oía  
- y quien te crees tu para decirme eso  
- Mi nombre es Kikyo y que no se te olvide niñita- en ese momento vino a su  
mente  
*** Flash Back***  
- oye quien te crees que eres?!, exijo que me trates con mas respeto- su  
mirada cambio radicalmente, de la calida 'niña' que había visto despertar a  
una joven con una mirada fría y cruel, que relaciono inmediatamente con  
- Kikyo?- hasta ahora lo notaba, el parecido era asombroso si siempre  
mirara de esa manera juraría que eran gemelas  
- de que hablas mi nombre es K-A-G-O-M-E.... y que nunca que se olvide-  
*** End Flash Back***  
"Kikyo era la mujer que rompió su corazón, de la que se enamoro" en ese  
momento recordó una platica que había tenido con su amiga Sango  
*** Flash Back***  
- que le llevo?- la cara de Sango demostraba algo de ira al recordar ese  
momento tan embarazoso  
- unas revistas de play boy  
- y por que?!, si me dijiste que el no era así  
- el no pero si su amigo... al parecer le pareció que esa era la mejor manera  
de que olvidara a su exnovia una tal Kikyo...  
*** End Flash Back***  
-----------------------  
Inuyasha se encontraba caminando de nuevo hacia las oficinas... apenas había  
ingresado al café y había descubierto quien era 'anónimo' pensó que lo  
mejor era demorarse el menor tiempo posible en especial por que ya sabia de  
que hablarían  
*** Flash Back***  
- esto debe ser una broma...- se acercó hasta la mesa y la jovencita le  
indico que tomara asiento – que demonios quieres Ayame-  
- quiero hablar contigo que no puedo?  
-déjate de rodeos y dime que sabes  
- se que te gusta Kagome  
- si eso ya lo se... que más sabes- ella lo miró confundida  
- mira Inuyasha mi idea no es estafarte simplemente quiero que nos ayudemos  
mutuamente... ya sabes como compañeros de trabajo  
- déjame adivinar... tu me ayudas con ella y yo busco la manera de que Kouga  
por fin te corresponda  
- es un trato justo- dijo ella mirándolo con astucia – de ambas maneras  
sales ganado, te quedas con la chica y le quitas a Kouga de encima... es  
decir TE quitas Kouga de encima- Inuyasha lo medito por unos segundos  
- no necesito tu ayuda- dijo poniéndose de pie  
-esta bien pero si cambias de opinión solo dímelo  
*** End Flash Back***  
Llegó al edificio en donde trabajaba y en el momento en que entró su olfato  
capto un aroma inquietante, un olor que ya conocía "Kikyo" después de eso  
su nariz percibió otro aroma particular "lagrimas" en su mente el  
rompecabezas se armó con rapidez y corrió en busca de Kagome  
- Kagome!- Persiguió su rastro hasta su oficina, entró y la encontró  
recostada en un pequeño sofá que tenia, al verla en ese estado su corazón  
recibió un cubo de agua fría "No" se sentó a su lado  
- Kagome...- dijo con una voz suave y llena de dolor, ella lo miró con los  
ojos aun llenos de lágrimas y levantó ligeramente la cabeza – Kagome yo...-  
ella se lanzó sobre el y lo abrazó con fuerza  
- Inuyasha... no... ella...- el la escuchaba intentando descifrar lo que decía  
entre sollozos, y escucho lo suficiente, algo sobre Kikyo visitándola y  
diciéndole que ella era solo un método para que el la olvidara "maldita  
Kikyo nunca te perdonare por esto" dijo acariciando la cabeza de la joven,  
Inuyasha le levantó la cabeza suavemente para mirarla fijamente  
- Kagome no le hagas caso... ella solamente esta resentida por que la olvide  
por que me enamore de...- su cerebro lo pateo, que rayos estaba a punto de  
decir, Kagome lo miró fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos y sosteniendo la  
respiración  
- si?- el la miró por unos segundos sin saber que decirle y poco a poco se  
fue inclinando hacia ella mientras le susurraba muy suavemente –por que me  
enamore de ti- y la beso suavemente prometiéndose que nunca más la dejaría  
sola de nuevo para dejar que alguien la lastimara.  
  
Y?.... como les pareció!!! Por favor cuéntenme y gracias por los reviews  
que me han mandado!!!! A propósito serian tan amables de leer mi nuevo fic?  
Es un oneshot acerca de la vida de Miroku como padre y se titula "ser  
padre" (gracias Yashí por la idea del titulo)... por favor coméntenme como  
esta!!!!!!  
JA NE 


	11. sala de urgencias

Disclaimer: ya ya ya... no son míos... ahora con la historia  
  
CAPITULO X  
  
Se separo de ella sintiendo su respiración todavía un tanto agitada, sus  
ojos estaban todavía húmedos por las lágrimas pero no mostraban la tristeza  
que habían mostrado  
unos momentos antes, Inuyasha sentía su corazón latiendo rápidamente y su  
mente totalmente inestable, no sabia que hacer en este momento, una parte  
de el le decía que la abrazara y que nunca la dejara ir, mientras que la  
otra estaba en pánico esperando un cachetada y le ordenaba el quedarse  
quieto... y considerando la personalidad de Inuyasha hizo caso a esta segunda  
parte esperando una reacción de la joven que tenia en frente.  
Kagome miraba a los ojos del joven que estaba en frente de ella, esos  
hermosos ojos dorados de los cuales se había enamorado, los cuales se  
habían fijado en ella, leyó en el rostro del joven la indecisión y la  
expectativa, al ver esto no pudo el evitar formar una sonrisa e  
inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el joven y lo abrazo fuertemente  
- te adoro- le dijo al joven en un susurro apenas audible incluso para sus  
afinados sentidos el la rodeo con sus brazos, mientras esperaba que el  
tiempo se congelara en ese preciso instante.  
-------------------------  
Sango tenia lágrimas en los ojos mientras su novio intentaba  
tranquilizarla, ella se aferraba fuertemente a la chaqueta del joven  
- esto es mi culpa  
- de que hablas... nadie hubiese podido prever la situación  
- pero yo tenia que cuidarlo tenia que protegerlo  
- y lo has hecho bien  
- no lo suficiente yo...- fue callada por los labios del joven  
- ya no mas, Kohaku estará bien – ella lo miró fijamente mientras se  
recostaba en su pecho buscando protección  
- eso espero  
*** Flash back***  
- sabes?, adoro ver cuando te sonrojas- y diciendo esto se inclino y la  
beso suavemente, pero esta vez antes de que el se separara Sango lo detuvo  
y se dejo llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento sin importarle la mirada  
curiosa de doctores y pacientes, enfermeras y celadores... en ese momento  
solo importaban ellos dos, de repente una enfermera los interrumpió un  
tanto agitada  
- Sango... tienes que ir  
- que por que?  
- tu hermano...- los ojos de Sango se abrieron con miedo mientras tomaba por  
los hombros a la mujer que tenia en frente  
- que paso con Kohaku... que tiene  
- sufrió un accidente  
- que?  
- le dio un ataque de rabia de esos que le dan con frecuencia y....  
- y que....  
- nadie se dio cuenta no sabemos quien fue  
- que sucedió!!  
- había un espejo... alguien lo debió dejar ahí- Sango cayo sobre sus  
rodillas cuando comprendió lo que le querían decir  
- no...- finalmente su peor miedo, hacia mucho que Kohaku tenia los ataques  
de rabia, y era frecuente que durante estos lapsos intentara lastimarse era  
por eso que nadie dejaba objetos corto punzantes cerca de el  
- esta muy mal Sango... los médicos hacen lo que pueden pero no garantizan  
nada- en ese momento sintió los brazos de Miroku rodeándola  
- Sango...- ella lo miró con unos ojos ausentes el se mordió el labio  
inferior y la cargo en sus brazos  
- donde esta  
- en cuidados intensivos  
- iremos para allá... por lo pronto necesito unos calmantes, la enfermera lo  
miraba atónita – que no escucho necesito eso YA!  
*** End flash back***  
Nadie les había dado razón del niño, y Sango se encontraba totalmente  
devastada, Miroku había pagado los mejores doctores para que tomaran el  
caso pero aun así habían pasado dos horas sin ningún cambio  
- Sango lo mejor es que duermas un poco- ella lo miró a los ojos mientras  
negaba con la cabeza – no te hará ningún bien el estar así... yo me quedare  
pendiente de la salud de Kohaku- ella asintió, después de todo no podía  
negar que sus ojos luchaban por cerrarse, finalmente antes de quedarse  
dormida susurro aun llorando  
- muchas gracias Miroku  
- no es ninguna molestia...- le empezó a acariciar la cabeza – lo que sea por  
ti.  
--------------------------  
- maldita Ikeike pagaras por lo que le hiciste- dijo Inuyasha mientras  
conducía hacia el apartamento de Kikyo, la reunión que tenia se había  
aplazado y el había salido con la excusa de encontrar unos clientes, ya que  
si Kagome hubiese sabido a donde se dirigía no le hubiese permitido poner  
un pie por fuera del edificio, se sonrió, hace un mes el nunca hubiese  
considerado el proteger tanto a una mujer como lo estaba haciendo ahora  
"esa mujer será mi fin" pensó mientras se estacionaba en frente de donde  
vivía Kikyo, se bajo del auto y toco la puerta, sus sentidos no lo  
engañaban si se encontraba en casa y si era necesario tumbaría la puerta  
para defender el honor de su adorada Kagome, toco de nuevo esta vez un poco  
más fuerte, de repente la puerta se abrió  
- sabia que vendrías  
- si pero no te imaginas lo que haré  
- sorpréndeme- dijo ella desafiante  
- que poca vergüenza tienes de aparecer en mi vida de nuevo  
- estas enojado por eso o por que eche a perder tu pequeña aventura-  
Inuyasha sonrió satisfactoriamente y al ver esto Kikyo puso un expresión de  
seriedad  
- que es tan gracioso  
- Kikyo... cuando vas a aprender que no todos escuchan a las zorras astutas  
como tu  
- pues tu pequeña pareció hacerlo  
- si... pero sabes- dijo acercándose más a ella – debería agradecerte  
- que?  
- si... si no fuera por ti en este momento ella y yo no tendríamos una  
relación estable  
- malditos  
- y sabes que – dijo olfateando el aire – Naraku viene para acá... quiero que  
le digas que le agradezco el haberme quitado a una arpía de encima  
- eres despreciable- dijo ella pronunciando con odio cada palabra  
- déjame decirte que no tanto como tu- dijo con una sonrisa – y ahora si no  
te importa me voy... Kagome debe estar esperándome- dijo mientras se alejaba  
de ella  
- idiota!!... tu me perteneces, no tienes derecho a hacerme esto  
- feh!- y se subió al auto dejando a la joven gritándole insultos al aire  
-------------------------------------  
Una enfermera toco suavemente el hombro de Miroku  
- señor- el abrió lentamente los ojos  
- si  
- quería decirle que- la cara de la enfermera era deprimente Miroku supuso  
lo peor  
- esta muerto?  
- no señor pero...  
- pero que!- dijo la impaciencia apoderándose de el  
- esta en coma – sintió como el frío recorría todo su cuerpo "como le diré  
esto a ella" mientras miraba a la joven dormida en sus piernas  
  
YA ESTA... COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!  
MATTA NE 


	12. quedate conmigo

A propósito agradezco mucho que lean este fic.. Pero serian tan amables de  
examinar mis otros trabajos?????... es que de verdad les he puesto empeño y  
así sea para criticar (criticas constructivas claro esta) me gustaría que  
me dijeran algo de ellos... por fa.... No quiero ser autora de un solo "éxito"  
(trae comillas) bueno....Y ahora si con la historia  
  
Disclaimer: Ya lo se ninguno me pertenece... TT.TT  
  
CAPITULO XI  
  
"como le voy a decir" el acariciaba la cabeza de su novia con la delicadeza  
necesaria para no despertarla "maldición esto no tenia que ser de esta  
manera" pensó mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza "no así... por que a  
ella", en ese momento Sango empezó a moverse ligeramente, abrió los ojos y  
se levanto para mirar de frente a su novio  
-como va todo- Miroku la miró fijamente, ella le correspondió la mirada  
intentando leer los profundos ojos de tonalidad violeta que la observaban –  
que sucedió- dijo su voz temblando al ver la sombra en esos ojos tan  
expresivos  
- Sango cuando te diga esto quiero que lo intentes tomar con calma- ella  
abrió aun más los ojos lagrimas formándose de nuevo en ellos – Sango...  
Kohaku esta en coma, los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarle la  
vida... pero aun así no esperan que sobreviva dos meses en este estado- ella  
empezó a llorar silenciosamente, Miroku la vio y se sintió totalmente  
impotente, sabia que no importara lo que hiciera no podría calmar el dolor  
que en este momento la carcomía por dentro finalmente la abrazo dejando que  
se desahogara  
- por lo menos déjame estar a tu lado- le dijo al oído mientras ella lo  
abrazaba fuertemente llorando hasta el cansancio.  
Estaba conduciendo el auto enfocando todos sus pensamientos en la joven que  
dormía en la silla del lado, los doctores no le habían permitido quedarse y  
le habían tenido que aplicar calmantes para tranquilizarla, suspiró "se  
supone que esto no debía ser de esta manera... ella no se lo merece" golpeo  
el volante con fuerza "definitivamente la vida no nada reciproca"  
–maldición- apretó los dientes con fuerza cuando vio algo moverse por la  
colilla del ojo se volteo y vio que Sango estaba llorando en sus sueños "no  
pienso dejarla sola esta noche" y pensando esto cogió su celular  
---------------  
Kagome no había podido quitarse la sonrisa de los labios a pesar de que lo  
había intentado ya por varias horas, y no era que le incomodara el sentirse  
feliz, lo que sucedía es que las personas que trabajaban en la oficina la  
miraban sospechosamente y ella no estaba segura de que Inuyasha quisiera  
que todos se enteraran... bueno de algo estaba segura "le dará gusto saber  
que Kouga-kun se entero... pero eso no será por mi..." se sonrió "es tan  
celoso... pero es encantador" en ese momento el teléfono sonó  
- buenas tardes en que podemos ayudarle  
- Kagome?- la voz se escuchaba apresurada y un tanto desesperada  
- Miroku-san? Que sucedió  
- Kagome, necesito que me escuches con mucha atención... Kohaku empeoro y  
Sango se encuentra muy mal... la llevare a mi apartamento por esta noche-  
Kagome asentía sin reclamar nada, la noticia la había cogido totalmente  
desprevenida  
-no te preocupes... esta noche iremos con Inuyasha a ver como sigue  
- gracias- colgó el teléfono y se sentó en la silla, era increíble como las  
cosas podían cambiar tan repentinamente, miró el reloj "las seis..." muy  
pronto tendría que irse, en ese momento alguien cubrió sus ojos  
- Kouga-kun no estoy de animo para bromas- sintió como el cuerpo que estaba  
detrás de ella se quedaba totalmente estático y poco a poco retiraba las  
manos de sus ojos así permitiéndole ver quien era  
- Acaso ese desvergonzado te ha estado molestando?  
- Inuyasha... no es que... no te sentí llegar  
- feh  
- acaso te enojaste- dijo mientras se ponía de pie para estar frente a el  
- claro que no... como molestas- "si claro"  
- Inuyasha no seas tonto- dijo abrazándolo – sabes que lo de Kouga no es  
nada serio- Inuyasha la miro fijamente y sus orejas se pegaron a su cabeza  
demostrando cierta tristeza  
- en serio?  
-claro que creías- dijo empinándose y dándole un pequeño beso, de repente  
su expresión cambio totalmente  
- te sucede algo Kagome?  
- Inuyasha Sango esta muy mal  
-----------------------------  
Miroku poso la joven sobre la cama con mucho cuidado y le puso las cobijas  
por encima, la observo dormir por unos segundos cuando empezaron a tocar,  
se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió para encontrar a Kagome e Inuyasha  
mirándolo con angustia  
- que ha pasado con ella- dijo el joven  
- esta dormida bajo el efecto de los calmantes pero ni siquiera de esa  
manera puede descansar- hubo un largo e incomodo silencio en donde cada uno  
se lamentaba internamente por la desgracia de su amiga.  
------------------------------  
El joven gritó una vez mas lleno de ira mientras golpeaba una pared  
- que estuvo aquí  
- si... pero no sucedió nada – dijo ella intentando ocultar el temor en su  
voz, el la tomo fuertemente por los hombros  
- no te creo... y no creas que voy a dejar que me hagas lo mismo que le  
hiciste a el... yo no soy idiota Kikyo y se cuando estas tramando algo- ella  
lo miró con la mirada más fría que había dentro de si  
- sabes que Naraku... kutabare!- el le dio una mirada de rencor y le tomo el  
rostro con brusquedad para mirarla fijamente  
- sabes que eso te lo haría a ti primero querida- y la beso bruscamente –  
sabes mi querida Kikyo creo que no pasara nada si voy a visitar  
personalmente a nuestro querido cachorro- ella lo miró con repugnancia  
- si le haces algo...  
- que me harás- dijo el cortando toda posibilidad de amenazas – no es una  
mala idea o si?- veré cuando lo hago- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta,  
Kikyo se colapso y cayó sobre sus rodillas intentado recobrarse del trato  
que había acabado de recibir "maldito Naraku solo espera a ver cuando mi  
venganza este lista" miró en dirección a una mesita y abrió la gaveta para  
sacar una fotografía la miró fijamente y paso sus dedos perfilando el  
rostro de un joven de cabello plateado "creo que realmente cometí un error"  
pensó mientras una lagrima bajaba por sus mejillas.  
---------------------  
Inuyasha estornudo una vez más, Kagome lo miró con cierta preocupación  
- Inuyasha te sientes bien?... no te estarás enfermando  
- feh, yo no soy como ustedes... alguien debe estar hablando de mi- ella  
sonrió por primera vez en la noche  
- ha! No creas que eres tan importante- el gruño levemente mientras le  
sonreía maliciosamente  
- eso crees tu...  
- me ocultas algo? – Inuyasha miró en otra dirección  
- no lo se eso depende de que quieres saber...- ella se le acerco  
sigilosamente y rodeo al joven por la cintura y al hacer esto el dio un  
pequeño brinco, ella abrió aun más los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que  
había descubierto "acaso Inuyasha..." con sus dedos empezó a recorrer  
juguetonamente el estomago del joven mientras este intentaba safarse  
"Inuyasha cosquilloso?"  
- ya déjame ir- dijo el joven entre risas  
- quien lo diría- decía ella mientras jugaba con el -que el gran Inuyasha  
sufre de cosquillas- Inuyasha tomó sus manos y las detuvo  
- esta me la pagas- dijo sonriéndole  
- no!!- dijo ella mientras el joven llevaba a cabo su venganza – ya no mas-  
decía entre risas intentando safarse de las manos de su novio como el ya lo  
había hecho unos momentos antes sin éxito alguno  
- ahora quien pide clemencia- Miroku miraba entretenido la escena, había  
sido la primera vez que sonreían en horas y esto hacia que mucha de la  
tensión que se sentía se dispersara un poco pero aun así no podía dejar de  
preocuparse por la joven que dormía en su cama, no se había despertado en  
todo este tiempo y la verdad se estaba empezando a preguntar si la dosis  
que le habían dado era la correcta  
- por favor no mas- gritó Kagome llorando de la risa, Miroku salió de sus  
pensamientos y vio lo que parecía la conclusión de esta guerra... era lógico  
quien había sido el ganador, Inuyasha paro y la vio con una gran sonrisa  
- nunca desafíes al mejor  
- ha... solo fue suerte  
- eso crees?- dijo el con animo de continuar la batalla  
- bueno niños creo que ha sido suficiente – dijo Miroku poniéndole fin a la  
situación – creo que es hora de que todos vayamos a descansar- Kagome  
asintió mientras Inuyasha le reclamaba por haberlo llamado niño, finalmente  
los dos salieron del apartamento y subieron al auto, de repente Inuyasha se  
quedo pensativo  
- sucede algo Inuyasha?  
- es solo que... crees que hicimos lo correcto al dejar a Sango con ese  
pervertido?.  
-------------------------  
Miroku cerró la puerta y volvió al silencio de su hogar pero esta vez no  
era igual, el aire cargaba con una gran cantidad de sentimientos, se  
dirigió a su habitación se sentó en la cama y observo a Sango por unos  
momentos, luego se percato de la hora "las once creo que lo mejor será que  
descanse..." se dispuso a levantarse cuando sintió una mano coger la suya  
- no te vayas- le dijo ella mientras mojaba la almohada con sus lagrimas  
Miroku la miró incrédulo y algo sorprendido como no se había dado cuenta de  
que ya no estaba durmiendo  
- cuanto tiempo has estado despierta  
- no quiero estar sola- dijo ella como si no hubiese escuchado la pregunta  
que le habían hecho, el le sonrió levemente y se recostó a su lado  
- no estas sola- ella lo abrazo y antes de que ambos lo notaran se habían  
quedado profundamente dormidos.  
  
Bueno ahí esta espero que les guste!!!! Por favor Reviews...!!!!!  
  
Ja ne!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Golpes y Venganzas

Discalimer: NO ME PERTENECEN!! Pero tampoco ustedes!! Muajajaajaja!!! Lo  
siento....  
  
CAP. XII  
  
Despertó al sentir el sol en sus ojos y se percato del joven que la  
abrazaba fuertemente, se sonrió al recordar el apoyo que le había dado en  
todo este tiempo, se acerco un poco mas a el para escuchar más claramente  
su corazón y suspiro alegremente  
- como te sientes- dijo sobresaltándola  
- mucho mejor gracias- el le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente  
cariñosamente, ella miró el reloj y se sentó rápidamente  
- mira la hora es tarde  
- ya lo se  
- ya lo sabes? Que clase de respuesta es esa- el le sonri  
- que ya lo se... es tarde pero eso no representa problemas para ninguno de  
los dos- ella levantó una ceja  
- no entiendo- el se sentó también y la rodeo con sus brazos  
- que hoy es Sábado... yo no tengo que trabajar y tu tienes el día libre  
- y que te hace pensar que quiero pasar mi día libre contigo?  
- el hecho de que soy irresistible para ti?- dijo sonriendo de manera  
traviesa  
- baka!- y le dio un gran beso  
----------------------------------  
El timbre sonó por como décimo sexta vez, Inuyasha gritó de nuevo que  
esperaran mientras se ponía la camisa "maldición quien toca así un sábado"  
volvieron a tocar esta vez con mucha mas fuerza  
- maldición que ya voy- y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la persona  
que menos esperaba – que demonios quieres  
- simplemente pase para saludarte – dijo tomando al joven por la camisa y  
golpeándolo fuertemente contra la pared, cerro la puerta con su pie –  
dime Inukoro quien te crees para hacerle visitas a mi novia- Inuyasha  
sonrió al oír su apodo  
- que sucede Naraku te quedaste sin creatividad para inventar apodos... ese  
lo he oído en boca de otra persona- Naraku lo golpeo de nuevo contra la  
pared intentando borrar la sonrisa de Inuyasha sin ningún éxito  
- responde  
- la pregunta va para ti Naraku... si ella es TU novia y se SUPONE que esta  
feliz que hacia intentando sepárame de mi novia- y al terminar de decir  
esto lanzo un puño con el cual se libro de la presión que su rival ejercía  
en el contra la pared, aprovechando esto lo golpeo de nuevo dejándolo sin  
aire  
- no se que quieres averiguar pero aléjate de mí, con solo sentir tu olor  
me dan nauseas- y lo pateo mientras estaba en el suelo – SAL DE MI CASA-  
Naraku se puso de pie y lo miró con rencor, se abalanzo sobre el y le pego  
en la cara (n/a...tsuki: NOO! Maldito Naraku déjalo en paz... IY: estoy  
perdiendo que clase de basura es esta...tsuki: Inuyasha Osuwari!...) Inuyasha  
se tambaleo un poco pero se recobro lo suficientemente rápido para eludir  
otro golpe dirigido a su cara  
- maldito!- grito mientras se abalanzaba contra el tumbando de paso una  
mesa en la cual habían diferentes objetos entre ellos una fotografía de el  
y Kagome en la feria sosteniendo a su 'hijo'.  
---------------------------------  
Kagome se despertó cuando Kirara empezó a maullar en protesta de su falta  
de comida, abrió los ojos y vio a la gatita viéndola con curiosidad  
- Sango esta con Miroku- dijo ella asumiendo que estaba indagando por su  
amo – no creo que llegue hoy, por lo menos no hasta que ya sea muy tarde –  
Kirara maulló en respuesta, mientras Kagome se levantaba para hacer el  
desayuno o por lo menos comer algo ya que la hora del almuerzo estaba muy  
próxima  
- Kirara que te parece si esta tarde vamos a visitar a Inuyasha- Kirara la  
vio y se recostó en un sofá y por un momento Kagome pudo jurar que la  
gatita negaba con la cabeza  
- bueno tu quédate aquí yo si pienso ir a visitarlo- dijo mientras le ponía  
algo de comida en el plato "kami-sama estoy hablando con un gato", y se  
dirigió a la ducha.  
  
Cuando llegó la puerta estaba abierta "raro" puso un pie con cuidado  
- Inuyasha?- entro y sintió un gran temor al encontrar el apartamento  
totalmente destrozado, sintió como sus músculos se tensionaban al respirar  
la pesada atmósfera  
- Inuyasha!- llamo esta vez su voz sonando desesperada, entonces escucho  
como alguien se movía en la biblioteca, tomo un jarrón que había en el  
suelo y camino hasta donde provenía el ruido, entró y encontró los libros  
tirados en el suelo y la biblioteca en la que estaban también se había  
caído, fijo su mirada debajo del mueble  
- Inuyasha!- soltó el jarrón y al hacer esto se rompió en mil pedazos  
- maldición Kagome era lo único que no se había roto  
- que te sucedió?- dijo ayudándolo a ponerse de pie  
- el maldito de Naraku vino a molestar  
- Inuyasha mira como estas- el forzó una sonrisa  
- pero hubieras visto como quedo el  
- baka! Ese no es el punto  
- feh!- y camino con la ayuda de su novia hasta recostarse en su cama  
- lo mejor será que llame a un médico  
- no es necesario- dijo intentando sentarse y al hacer esto sintió un agudo  
dolor  
- no seas testarudo- dijo tomando el teléfono y marcando el teléfono que  
había en una de las agendas de Inuyasha  
- Myouga-san, soy Kagome podrías venir al apartamento de Inuyasha?  
-----------------------  
Abrió la puerta de su apartamento intentando no sucumbir ante el dolor de  
sus heridas, cerró la puerta detrás de él para encontrar unos ojos  
mirándolo fríamente  
- así que no aguantaste  
- que demonios haces aquí Kikyo  
- simplemente quería ver como había terminado el duelo... es obvio que el te  
venci  
- eso no es de tu incumbencia- dijo interrumpiéndola pero ella sigui  
hablando como si no lo hubiese oído  
- ya lo puedo imaginar, saliste corriendo del lugar antes de que el te  
terminara matando verdad?, subiste a tu auto pensando en las heridas no  
tanto físicas... tienes herido el orgullo- el no respondió nada y ella solt  
una fría y cruel carcajada – Naraku eres patético, ni siquiera puedes  
defender limpiamente lo que crees que te pertenece, el la miraba con los  
ojos llenos de ira  
- no creas que por que estoy herido no puedo hacer que me respetes Ikeike  
- eso crees... para mi ha sido un milagro el que todavía respires... es una  
lastima que todavía vivas, se ve que esta niña ha ablandado a Inuyasha, en  
otras circunstancias no le hubiese dado miedo matarte y como fuiste a su  
casa el saldría libre de todo ya que actuó en defensa propia  
- tu planeaste todo esto...  
- se podría decir que si, aunque no espere que fuera tan pronto... ustedes  
los hombres son tan manipulables  
- maldita zorra  
- di lo que quieras... y en lo que a mí respecta si no te apareces nunca mas  
frente a mi mucho mejor  
- esto no se va a quedar así Kikyo- le dijo mientras ella abandonaba el  
lugar.  
----------------------------------  
Kagome miraba con preocupación a su novio  
- estará bien?- le pregunto al viejito que había terminado de examinarlo  
- si, algo que puedo decir de el joven Inuyasha es que tiene una excelente  
condición física... las heridas no son tan graves aunque requerirán de  
cuidado- ella asintió mientras cogía unos vendajes y empezaba a envolver el  
brazo de su novio con ellos, en ese momento el teléfono son  
- moshi moshi  
- quisiera hablar con Inuyasha- Kagome se congelo al reconocer la voz  
- Kikyo?  
  
BIEN COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO REVIEWS!! SUGERENCIAS  
GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO  
Y ESPERO QUE LEAN ALGUNO DE MIS OTROS TRABAJOS  
JA NE 


	14. Sanando heridas

Disclaimer: ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece... bla bla bla  
  
CAP XIII  
- como te atreves a llamar- dijo al salir de su shock  
- creo que tengo todo el derecho después de todo... el me pertenece, y tengo  
que asegurarme de que todo lo mío este en perfectas condiciones  
- eres una descarada... no tienes ningún derecho en hablar de Inuyasha como  
si fuera una propiedad- del otro lado de la línea se escucho un risa fría  
- eres demasiado tonta... pero no perderé mi tiempo hablando contigo, quiero  
hablar con Inuyasha- Kagome sonrió  
- y que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar hablar con el- hubo un largo  
silencio – no creas que soy tonta Kikyo no es una coincidencia que Inuyasha  
este golpeado y tu llames a 'saludar'  
- tengo que admitir que te has superado, pero eso no cambia el hecho del  
lazo que nos une a el y a mi  
- un lazo que tú te encargaste de terminar y que yo me he encargado de  
reemplazar- Kikyo se quedo callada intentando mantener la frialdad y calma  
que había intentando disimular hasta ahora pero era evidente la rabia que  
empezaba a surgir dentro de ella  
- eso no es de tu incumbencia ahora déjame hablar con el  
- perdiendo la batalla Kikyo?  
- Ikeike  
- no me catalogues como lo hacen contigo  
- quiero hablar con el  
- adiós  
- espera- dijo ella antes de que Kagome colgara el teléfono, ella se sonrió  
"maldita Kikyo no creas que voy a dejar que me intimides de nuevo", sintió  
a su novio moverse a su lado y lo miró con preocupación, se había quedado  
dormido por el cansancio de la batalla, ella retomo su labor de vendarle el  
brazo y el se aparto con brusquedad  
- que?- dijo intentando cogerlo de nuevo, el se aparto  
- déjame  
- a que te refieres con eso- el se sentó mirándola fijamente  
- que no lo necesito  
- y por que dices eso  
- por que es así- ella lo miró incrédula y toco una de las costillas que el  
se había lesionado con anterioridad haciendo que una expresión de dolor  
apareciera en su rostro  
- por que hiciste eso  
- lo ves no estas bien  
- feh- ella se acercó más a el  
- deja de ser tan testarudo, déjame ayudarte- lo miró cariñosamente y tomo  
la mano del joven de manera afectiva, el se sonrojo y volteó el rostro  
- feh- ella sonrió y le siguió vendando el brazo  
- por que...- ella lo miró confundida – te preocupas tanto- termino  
tímidamente y con las orejas bajas dando la impresión de un cachorro y una  
ligera sombra de rojo en sus mejillas, ella lo miró incrédula y sonrió de  
nuevo ante lo adorable que se veía cuando se sonrojaba  
- por que crees que será- y le dio un pequeño beso, el sonrió y quedo  
satisfecho con la respuesta extendió los brazos para abrazarla y ella se  
dejo reconfortar por el calor de su novio  
- ejem- los dos se sobresaltaron al salir de su estupor y vieron al viejito  
que los miraba con un brillo extraño en los ojos  
- Myouga-jiji que rayos haces  
- nada solo que nunca pensé el verte así...  
- baka  
- es en serio... tu difunto padre estaría orgulloso  
- para con eso anciano  
- esta bien... esta bien...- "se ve que tu mal carácter no cambia"- bueno me  
voy... y espero que algún día me agradezcas todo lo que hago por ti Inuyasha  
- feh!  
- Inuyasha- dijo Kagome golpeándolo ligeramente en la cabeza – muchas  
gracias por todo Myouga-san- el viejito asintió y salió de la habitación,  
cuando Inuyasha escucho la puerta del apartamento cerrarse abrazo de nuevo  
a Kagome sintiendo el aroma de su cabello, ella se reconforto en sus brazos  
mientras escuchaba el rítmico palpitar del corazón de su novio.  
--------------------------  
Sango miraba sospechosamente el campo silencioso, preparo la pistola y se  
dispuso a salir de su escondite, se escabullo entre unos arbustos  
agudizando sus sentidos para sentir cualquier tipo de movimiento, sintió  
alguien acercándose pero no podía el descubrir de donde provenía el  
movimiento "donde estas"  
-no deberías descuidarte tanto- dijo apuntándola con su arma, ella lo miró  
con una gran sonrisa  
- serias capaz de dispararme  
- tu ya lo hiciste- dijo señalando un par de manchas de pintura color rosa  
– y creo que no te vendría nada mal un poco de azul- ella se acerco a él y  
lo abrazo fuertemente haciendo que el bajara su arma y regresara el abrazo,  
ella sonrió se separó de el ligeramente y sacó una bomba llena de pintura  
y le pego con ella en la cabeza, le sacó la lengua y salió corriendo  
- ya veras- dijo el sonriendo era bueno verla sonreír después de lo mucho  
que había sufrido por la mañana  
,,,,,,,,, Flash Back,,,,,,,,,  
- y que te hace pensar que quiero pasar mi día libre contigo?  
- el hecho de que soy irresistible para ti?- dijo sonriendo de manera  
traviesa  
- baka!- y le dio un gran beso  
- pero en serio que vamos a hacer- ella se recostó en su hombro  
- quisiera ver como esta Kohaku- el la miró con tristeza, pero aun así  
asintió  
-solo déjame vestirme  
- hai- dijo muy bajito mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos, el  
se puso en frente de ella y la mano levanto suavemente la cara de la joven  
- todo va a salir bien- ella asintió mientras intentaba retirar las  
lágrimas con sus manos  
- gracias.  
Ella miraba a su pequeño hermano con una expresión de absoluta tristeza, se  
sentó en una pequeña silla que había al lado de la cama mientras Miroku la  
miraba atentamente desde la entrada del cuarto, en ese momento vio al  
doctor a cargo del caso de niño y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba  
- Doctor  
- si  
- quería preguntarle acerca de la evolución de un paciente  
- quien?  
- Kohaku- al decir esto el rostro del doctor cambio de amable y optimista a  
uno lleno de pesar  
- le seré franco... - dijo algo apesumbrado – por lo poco que hemos visto el  
niño no parece tener muchas probabilidades de mejorar, puede que  
físicamente lo logre pero mentalmente no estaba en las mejores condiciones  
y eso afecta el proceso de sanación  
- y no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto?  
- lo único es esperar que su mente sea lo suficientemente fuerte para  
sobrellevar esto y que su deseo de vivir se intensifique- Miroku miró al  
suelo al comprender que no había nada que pudiera hacer por el niño, el  
doctor lo miró y leyó la expresión del joven  
- si realmente quieres ayudar te recomendaría que animaras a su hermana... no  
es bueno para ella estar en estas condiciones y de seguro no ayudara al  
paciente si su hermana se deprime- Miroku asintió  
- gracias  
- no hay de que- el joven se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación para  
encontrar a Sango saliendo de ella  
- le van a inyectar unos medicamentos- dijo con una voz que no parecía la  
de ella – no soporto verlo así- y lágrimas de tristeza bajaron de nuevo por  
sus mejillas, el le extendió un pañuelo y la abrazo de nuevo  
- que te parece si me dejas ayudarte a mi manera- ella lo miró directamente  
a los ojos y vio sincera preocupación en ellos, se sonrió internamente y  
asintió  
- bien entonces es mejor que nos vayamos ya  
,,,,,,,,,,, End Flash Back,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
Salieron del establecimiento con pintura en la ropa ella abrazada su brazo  
mientras él la guiaba al auto, le abrió la puerta de manera caballerosa  
como siempre lo hacia, ella ingreso al auto Miroku cerró la puerta, miró  
por la ventana al joven que se dirigía hacia el otro lado del auto y espero  
a que el entrara para abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, él encendió el  
auto y empezó a conducir camino a casa  
- Miroku-kun- dijo ella sin darse cuenta del apelativo cariñoso que había  
acabado de emplear, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el joven pero  
decidió no comentar nada por miedo a que se arrepintiera  
- si Sango-chan?  
- me estaba preguntando  
- si?- ella se sonrojó y evadió los penetrantes ojos azules que la miraban  
- si podría estar contigo un poco mas, no quiero estar sola- la mirada de  
Miroku paso de sorpresa a una llena de cariño  
- por supuesto que si-  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Kagome se despertó y miró el reloj  
- es muy tarde!- Inuyasha abrió los ojos  
-como molestas...deja dormir  
- de que hablas...Tengo que irme  
- feh!- se paró de la cama a pesar de que Inuyasha la seguía abrazando –  
baka- dijo antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo, ella le sonrió "realmente  
fue un día muy difícil para ti" le puso las cobijas por encima y le dio un  
beso en la frente  
- duerme bien- "yo te cuidare lo más que pueda" sonrió al recordar la  
terquedad de su novio de que alguien se preocupara por el "no importa  
cuanto lo niegues lo necesitas" y abandono silenciosamente el apartamento.  
  
Hola!!! Espero que me comenten como estuvo!!!!!  
JA NE 


	15. un viaje

Disclaimer: YA LO SE NINGUNO ME PERTENECE! (la horda de abogados se  
retira)... 'suspira' dicen que soñar no cuesta nada...  
(N/A)  
Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a Krizue y a Neko-chan89... mis queridos  
amigos que ahora tienen historias en este lugar!! Y celebrando sus primeras  
historias c/u les dedico este capitulo... LOS QUIERO!!!!!!  
Espero que les guste!!!!  
  
(N/A...2)  
(Tsuki)-Y a una de las niñas que se ha tomado el trabajo de leer esta  
historia...le cumpliré su deseo, verdad Fluffy?  
(Sess)- si, si... ¬.¬u  
(Tsuki)-vamos pon una mejor cara después de todo es por una de tus  
admiradoras -  
(Sess)- esta bien... pero lo hago por ella no por ti...  
(Tsuki)- ya lo se, y no creas que me caes tan bien, solo lo hago por que es  
una petición de Karely... FLUFFY!  
(Sess)- BRUJA!  
(Tsuki)- a mucha honra... BAKA!! – la pelea continua  
(IY.) – inmaduros...bueno ahora con la historia u.u¿  
  
CAPITULO XIV  
Kagome llegó a su apartamento y se sorprendió al ver que aun estaba  
deshabitado, Kirara salió en su encuentro maullando en represaría por la  
tardanza, por unos segundos Kagome imagino lo que le quería decir 'donde  
rayos esta Sango, y podría saber que hacen ustedes dos irresponsables con  
un gato aparte de querer matarlo de hambre?' Kagome sacudió la cabeza y  
acaricio a la gatita  
- en seguida te daré algo de comer- se dirigió a la cocina y abrió una lata  
de comida para gatos, la deposito en el pequeño plato en donde Kirara  
tomaba sus alimentos y se lo dio a la gatita quien maulló en  
agradecimiento.  
Se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto cuando vio una luz parpadeando en el  
teléfono "un mensaje" paró un momento para escucharlo cuando una voz muy  
familiar empezó a llenar el lugar  
-Neesan tienes que venir el abuelo enfermó, los médicos no dicen mucho al  
respecto- la voz del niño empezó a sonar cada vez mas agobiada – por favor  
Kagome-chan... ven- en ese momento el tiempo de la grabación terminó dejando  
una Kagome extremadamente preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos, la puerta  
del apartamento se abrió mostrando una jovencita con una gran sonrisa  
- Kagome-chan- dijo arrodillándose al lado de su amiga – que sucedió-  
Kagome la miró con ojos ausentes y se abalanzo sobre su amiga mientras  
lloraba sintiendo con cada lágrima la lejanía de su familia.  
-------------------------------------  
Inuyasha despertó con el timbre del apartamento "maldición que no puedo  
tener un merecido descanso después de patear al cretino de Naraku" sonrió  
con la idea "si yo gané... ese imbécil salió peor que yo" sonó de nuevo el  
timbre sacándolo de su sesión de egocentrismo, gruñó mientras se ponía de  
pie y se dirigía hacia la puerta maldiciendo cada vez que el timbre sonaba,  
abrió la puerta con enojo  
- quien rayos te crees para timbrar de esa manera- dijo sin preocuparse por  
mirar quien estaba llamando, y cuando vio de quien se trataba no se  
retracto de sus acciones – que demonios quieres Miroku- el joven miró con  
interés el apartamento que todavía seguía algo desordenado por la pelea y  
silbó para demostrar su asombro Inuyasha se desesperó aún más  
- qué quieres!  
- ya, ya amigo mío- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro, de repente  
su rostro cambió para dar paso a uno más serio  
- Kagome te necesita- Inuyasha palideció temiendo lo peor y casi  
inmediatamente se encontraba jalando a Miroku hacia el parqueadero – espera  
no quieres saber que le sucedió  
- no hay tiempo para eso me cuentas en el camino- dijo sin detenerse  
arrastrando a su amigo sin escuchar las quejas que provenían de este.  
---------------------------------------  
Sango le dio a su amiga un vaso de agua par que se calmase mientras  
esperaban a los jóvenes, Kagome ya había comentado la situación a su amiga  
y algo era claro, tenia que partir esta misma noche si era preciso hacia su  
hogar... pero ella no pensaba hacerlo sin despedirse de su querido Inu-chan,  
entonces alguien empezó a tocar la puerta con mucha fuerza  
- Inuyasha- dijo Sango algo desesperada deduciendo que él era el único que  
tocaría de una manera tan desconsiderada mientras que Kagome sonreía, Sango  
se dirigió a la puerta y abrió con algo de resistencia sabiendo lo que  
vendría  
- DONDE ESTÁ!- dijo el joven sus ojos dorados abiertos en alarma – QUE LE  
SUCEDIÓ- notó a la joven que lo miraba sentada desde el sofá y se apresuro  
hasta donde se encontraba bombardeándola con miles de preguntas, Miroku  
entró a tiempo para ver la graciosa escena mientras le sonreía a su novia,  
ella lo abrazó  
- ya te dije que no me sucedió nada grave- dijo desesperándose al notar que  
su novio la miraba muy de cerca intentando descubrir alguna herida  
- entonces qué pasó- dijo alejándose, no era tonto, podía sentir que ella  
se impacientaba y no había más escalofriante que una Kagome disgustada "  
prefiero enfrentarme a Sesshomaru" sonrió internamente ante sus  
pensamientos cuando notó que la joven había empezado a narrar la situación,  
le comento de su abuelo, la delicada historia médica y avanzada edad que  
este tenía, la desesperación de su pequeño hermano y las dificultades que  
tendría su madre para afrontar los gastos médicos, Inuyasha escuchó  
atentamente entendiendo la situación que afrontaba su novia entendió todo  
excepto las ultimas palabras que salieron de su boca  
- tengo que volver- el joven se paralizó "volver... tiene que irse... se  
va??"Abrió y cerró la boca una y otra vez intentando articular palabras  
pero solo silencio salía de su boca  
- al parecer por un par de meses... dependiendo de cómo siga todo- dijo ella  
adivinando lo que Inuyasha le quería preguntar "un par de meses... al  
parecer.... Es decir un tiempo indefinido sin MI Kagome" Kagome lo miró con  
algo de preocupación, en el poco tiempo que habían estado juntos su lazo se  
había fortalecido a ella también le dolía despedirse así fuese por un  
periodo de tiempo tan corto, miró atentamente la expresión de su novio los  
ojos implorantes y las orejitas bajas "que no puedes hacer esto mas fácil  
para mi... maldición! esos ojos de cachorro" Kagome bajó la mirada y hubo un  
largo silencio en la habitación  
- entonces...- dijo Inuyasha todos lo miraron, cada uno imaginando lo que  
sucedería  
--- mente de Kagome ---  
Ahora me dirá que no me puedo marchar... que prefiere que traiga a mi familia  
hasta aquí, le diré los inconvenientes al respecto y se enojara y empezara  
a discutir, Miroku intentara tranquilizarlo razonablemente y si las cosas  
se salen de control Sango lo golpeara en la cabeza para hacer que éste la  
escuche, luego se gritarán entre ellos hasta que Inuyasha salga con su  
característico -feh- Sango se desesperara aun más y Miroku la calmará luego  
yo hablaré con Inuyasha, quien finalmente accederá poniendo miles de  
condiciones.  
  
--- Mente de Sango ---  
Lo más seguro es que le prohíba marcharse, por que rayos tiene que ser tan  
testarudo, le dirá que traiga su familia sin importarle las condiciones que  
esto pueda acarrear a la salud del abuelo, Kagome intentara explicarle  
esto pacientemente mientras Miroku y yo observaremos, luego Miroku  
intervendrá cuando Inuyasha este gritando e intentara ser razonable con el,  
pero eso nunca funciona así que tendré que golpearlo, me gritará por eso  
pero por lo menos tendré su atención por un tiempo suficiente para intentar  
explicarle lo que sucede, pero lo más natural es que el no entienda y  
Kagome lo tenga que calmar al final.  
Por que Miroku me mira de esa manera, ecchi... que estará pensando mas le  
vale que no sea nada hentai... se esta alejando lentamente quiere decir que  
tiene miedo... quiere decir que estaba pensando en algo depravado otra vez...  
que ira!, y en un momento tan serio como este  
  
--- Mente de Miroku---  
Y ahí vamos otra vez... Inuyasha es muy testarudo lo conozco por años como  
cuando Sesshomaru le quitó ese carrito de juguete...  
... FLASH BACK...  
-mío- dijo un niño de cabello plateado con cinco años de edad  
- ya deja de molestar es mío  
- no!  
- me lo regalaron a mi!  
- pero yo lo quelo  
- Inukoro no baka  
- FLUFFY- le dijo al niño de doce años que se paraba frente a él quien  
enfureció con su apodo y miró con cierta vergüenza a la niña que se había  
detenido a mirar la escena  
- Karely- dijo el joven saludando a la niña con la cual había estado  
saliendo ya hace unas semanas, ella se le acercó  
- qué sucede?- Inuyasha no perdió la oportunidad de aprovecharse de la  
situación y se acercó a la niña mirándola inocentemente  
- Sess me quito mi carrito- la niña lo vio con ternura y se volteó hacia  
Sesshomaru  
-desvuélveselo  
- que?... pero es que... el...- la niña lo miró implorante  
- si????  
- rayos- y le tiro el carrito al niño mientras le murmuraba algo como  
'tuviste suerte esta vez' y se marchaba con la niña tomándola afectivamente  
de la mano, Miroku se acercó a su amigo  
- qué pasa Inu?- dijo ya que se le dificultaba pronunciar el nombre  
completo, Inuyasha miró atentamente el carrito y lo botó al suelo  
- ya no lo quiero  
- por que?  
- por que no  
- cógelo  
- no  
- si  
- no  
...END FLASH BACK...  
La terquedad siempre ha sido uno de sus defectos y estoy seguro de que no  
dejará ir a la Srta. Kagome así nada más, pondrá miles de condiciones y  
peros, tendré que ayudarla pero no me entenderá, y mi querida Sango tiene  
tan poca paciencia que lo golpeara o algo así, se ve adorable cuando se  
enoja pero en ese intervalo de tiempo lo mejor es no molestarla...  
Esta muy tensa por la situación, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Inuyasha  
habló.... Mi Sango es muy hermosa... Sango tendrías un hijo conmigo?...  
definitivamente tiene un cuerpo hermoso... por que me mira de esa manera  
debió notar que la estaba observando lo mejor es alejarse... despacio,  
despacio...  
  
--- narración ---  
La atmósfera era pesada  
- entonces...- dijo de nuevo – cuando nos vamos- silencio, las caras de los  
presentes no podían demostrar mas asombro "que?"... "que acaso estoy  
enloqueciendo"... "no hay gritos no hay peleas... así nada más?"  
- NOS vamos?- dijo Kagome incrédula  
-si no creerás que te dejaré ir sola  
- pero y la empresa?  
- feh! Miroku se encargara  
- y a ti quien te dijo que yo...- fue callado por la mirada de enojo del  
joven, paso saliva al ver la amenaza muda - estaría encantado de ayudar-  
Kagome estaba muy confundida pero finalmente sonrió y abrazó a su novio  
- partiremos esta noche  
- no?  
- que?  
- es muy tarde- dijo intentando sonar racional – lo haremos mañana  
temprano, por lo tanto descansa y alista tu maleta- ella comprendió lo que  
le quería decir su novio y asintió  
-entonces mañana temprano.  
  
BIEN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!! GRACIAS POR LEER POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS  
REVIEWS!!!!  
  
JA NE! 


	16. primera impresion

Disclaimer: ya lo saben lo he escrito en los anteriores, y si me disculpan  
respeto mi autoestima para seguirme recordando eso....  
(N/A)  
Este capitulo lo escribo dedicado a mi querido hermano que esta de  
cumpleaños hoy 14 de Junio... también mi mamá pero a ella no le gusta el  
anime, a Eicca tampoco de a mucho... pero en fin esta historia va para  
ustedes que cumplan muchos más!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
  
CAP XV  
  
Tocaron la puerta y una mujer con la mirada ensombrecida por la  
preocupación abrió la puerta simulando más edad de la que en realidad tenia  
por la falta de sueño, miró a los dos jóvenes que acababan de llegar  
reconociendo a su hija  
- Kagome- dijo abrazándola, miró al joven que la acompañaba – tu debes ser  
Inuyasha o me equivoco?- el asintió algo nervioso por la impresión que  
pudiera causarle a los familiares de su novia  
- buenos días señora  
- llámame mamá- Inuyasha sentía más tensión con cada momento "que?, eso que  
quiere decir, que tengo que responder a eso...." gritó internamente el  
miedo apoderándose de él cada segundo  
-si... mamá- dijo cada palabra con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la señora  
sonrió y los invito a pasar a la casa, después de todo la puerta no era el  
mejor lugar para recibir a su hija y su novio, Inuyasha suspiró y Kagome le  
abrazó cariñosamente susurrándole al oído  
- no te preocupes... nada va a salir mal- el le sonrió intentando fingir  
seguridad no logrando su objetivo lo cual hizo que ella se sonriera  
internamente  
- nee-chan!  
- Souta-chan- dijo mientras el niño la abrazaba con lágrimas en los ojos  
–que bueno es verte hermanito- el niño miró al joven con asombro  
- sucede algo Souta- dijo ella algo nerviosa, e Inuyasha lo miraba con  
mucha intriga  
- eres el novio de mi hermana?- Inuyasha se sonrojo ligeramente y asintió  
"por que un niño tan pequeño, pensé que sería algo mayor... entre más  
pequeños más difícil" Souta sonrió y abrazo al joven  
- bienvenido!- Inuyasha se relajo y miró a su novia con cariño ella le  
sonrió afectivamente, entonces su mirada cambió a una de preocupación  
- y el abuelo?- la mirada de su madre y su hermano cambiaron – que sucedió?  
- Kagome hija hay algo que debes saber- temió lo peor y salió corriendo a  
la habitación de su abuelo, abrió la puerta con un gran temor y lo encontró  
en su cama... cantando?  
- abuelo?  
- Kagome, hija que gusto tenerte por aquí... dime a que debemos el honor de  
tu visita?- sintió sus piernas temblar y una gran rabia llenar su interior  
sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodeándola por la cintura, mas que un abrazo  
parecía estarla deteniendo de hacer algo  
- tu mamá ya me explico... tu abuelo solo comió algo que le sentó bastante  
mal- dijo cada palabra con mucha precaución y miedo, sabia que cuando  
Kagome se enojaba era como encontrarse con el demonio en persona "más  
escalofriante que Sesshomaru" pensó antes de seguirle explicando – los  
médicos no decían nada por que no entendían lo que sucedía hasta que...  
bueno ya sabes... la naturaleza lo llamó... al parecer cuando salió del  
baño estaba mucho mejor y Souta ya te había dejado el mensaje- Kagome no  
subió la mirada, apretó los puños y respiraba pausadamente intentando  
controlarse haciendo cuenta reversiva de 100 a 0 "me preocupe, hice que  
Inuyasha viniera hasta acá... para que el abuelo solo haya comido algo que  
lo indigesto POR UN DÍA!"  
- hija- ella miró a su madre a los ojos – gracias por preocuparte estoy  
segura de que el abuelo aprecia mucho eso... ahora que tal si te relajas y  
vas a tu pieza a acostarte ya que ha sido un largo viaje- todos asintieron,  
ella suspiró  
- si mamá – y se dirigió a su habitación en donde se quedo rápidamente  
dormida, Inuyasha la miraba desde la puerta con algo de preocupación "menos  
mal su mamá la controlo de lo contrario todos estaríamos muertos"  
- Inu no nichan- lo llamó Souta desde el primer piso, sus orejas moviéndose  
en reacción por el grito y su mente intentando acostumbrarse al nuevo  
nombre que le había puesto el niño  
- si  
- ven- Inuyasha bajo las escaleras para encontrar al niño jugando  
videojuegos  
- quieres jugar?  
- estas seguro, no quiero que llores cuando te derrote- dijo tomando  
asiento a lado de él  
- sabes mucho?  
- feh! Que si se... soy el mejor cuando a esto se refiere  
- wow! Quiero ver- e insertó un juego de peleas (--inserte nombre aquí--).  
Empezaron el juego cuando  
- gané!  
- que? Debe haber algo mal con este control...  
- eso crees?- dijo el niño inocentemente – si quieres te lo cambio-  
hicieron el cambio pero aun así  
- gane de nuevo! Estoy derrotando al mejor!!!!!  
- solo tuviste suerte, hace mucho que no juego esto- "si hace mucho...Que  
unos diez años?" – intentémoslo de nuevo- y así estuvieron toda la tarde  
hasta que el orgullo de Inuyasha no pudo más y decidió safarse como fuese  
ding dong  
"BIEN" – lo siento Souta voy a abrir  
- esta bien pero vuelve pronto  
- si... si claro debo salvar la poca dignidad que me queda- se imagino a  
sus amigos riéndose de la situación "te venció un niño?, al gran  
Inuyasha... jajajaja" abrió la puerta para encontrar a un hombre de cabello  
castaño claro y una calida sonrisa  
- esta Kagome?- que? Estaba preguntando por SU Kagome... un hombre?  
- quien eres- dijo con enojo evidente en su voz  
- mi nombre es Hoyou un placer y tu eres...  
- Inuyasha y soy el NOVIO de Kagome  
- ah... su novio...  
- si, así que por tu bien me parece que te deberías ir  
- Hoyou-kun?  
- Kagome-chan, hola como estas- dijo tomándole las manos a la joven que  
había bajado las escaleras  
- bien... como estas tu?  
- de maravilla hace un par de meses me ascendieron en la compañía que  
trabajo y los negocios están saliendo muy bien, aparte me he dedicado a  
estudiar medicina al ver que administrar empresas no me llena... saldré en  
par de meses con beca para estudiar en el extranjero ya que mis  
calificaciones han sido muy buenas...- Inuyasha miraba con recelo al joven  
que contaba su muy perfecta vida "maldito... que quiere impresionarla  
necesitara más que eso"  
- eso es maravilloso Hoyou-kun estoy impresionada- "que?... impresionada,  
este payaso aparece le dice un par de cosas y ya la tiene maravillada...  
feh"  
en ese momento Kagome notó la mirada de ira de su novio "rayos"  
- Hoyou-kun, quiero presentarte a Inuyasha el es mi novio  
-si ya había tenido el placer de hablar con el- Inuyasha no lo soportaba  
más "el placer de hablar con el?... feh... gusto es lo que me dará a mi  
cuando lo coja para practicar boxeo"  
- y tu que relación tenias con ella- preguntó su voz llena de celos  
- yo?, fui su novio 


	17. un giro inesperado

Disclaimer: nop... no todavía

CAP XVI

- yo?, fui su novio- las palabras resonaron en el recibidor mientras una  
angustiada Kagome miraba fijamente al joven de cabello plateado que  
intentaba controlar su respiración con muy poco éxito, Hoyou por su parte  
se veía muy tranquilo, totalmente inconsciente de la situación, de otra  
manera se hubiese quedado con la boca cerrada  
- duramos aproximadamente seis meses, la verdad si ella no se hubiese  
tenido que ir todavía seriamos novios  
- Hoyou-kun, yo creo que deberías irte- dijo ella mas nerviosa de la  
reacción que pudiese tener su novio quien apretaba los puños con fuerza  
haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran de un color más blanco de lo normal  
- bueno... pero no me iré sin que antes me prometas el salir conmigo a  
cenar esta noche- la respiración de Inuyasha se acelero y Kagome sinti  
como toda la sangre bajaba de su cabeza a sus pies dándole a su rostro un  
color blanco  
- a cenar?  
- si solos tu y yo... que te parece- el cerebro de ella trabajaba  
rápidamente buscando una manera de sacar vivo a su amigo del lugar, y por  
la expresión en el rostro de su novio el tiempo se agotaba  
- por favor Hoyou  
- no, no me iré hasta que aceptes  
- es en serio  
- yo también lo digo en serio Kag- suspiró "es lo mejor por el e Inuyasha"  
- esta bien Hoyou acepto tu invitación  
- en serio?- dijeron el joven e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo, con la diferencia  
que uno de ellos lo decía con alegría y el otro en forma agresiva casi  
incrédula, ella asintió tímidamente  
- esta bien entonces te recogeré hoy a las ocho, nos vemos- dijo  
despidiéndose alegremente el joven, Kagome miró por unos minutos el suelo  
como si fuese lo mas interesante en el lugar, sintiendo los ojos dorados de  
su novio mirándola fijamente, finalmente encontró el valor dentro de si  
para mirarlo a el  
- Inuyasha yo...  
- feh- y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo "Inuyasha", lo siguió hasta la sala  
en donde este se sentó mirando el suelo  
- Inuyasha no mal interpretes esto yo...  
- no tienes nada que decir- levanto la mirada y lo que Kagome vio ahí la  
sorprendió y entristeció de sobremanera, no había ira ni celos (bueno un  
poco de celos), el no la odiaba su miraba reflejaba dolor... estaba herido  
– ve con el yo no molestare  
- Inuyasha tu no eres una molestia... por favor escucha yo  
- ya no mas!- grito – ve con 'el señor perfecto' y déjame a mi y a mis  
defectos aqu  
- eres imposible- dijo conteniendo las lagrimas y dirigiéndose a su pieza  
dejando a un herido Hanyou en el sillón de su casa "realmente es un tonto"  
y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

El timbre de la puerta sonó a las ocho en punto haciendo que las  
actividades adentro de la casa se paralizaran y un aire hostil llenara las  
habitaciones, Inuyasha gruño desde su sitio en el sofá mientras la madre de  
Kagome abría la puerta confirmando el miedo del joven  
- Kagome hija, Hoyou esta en la puerta- Inuyasha empezó a maldecir muy bajo  
para que nadie lo notara, sintió a Kagome bajar las escaleras quien saludo  
al joven con una gran sonrisa  
- nos vamos ya Kagome?  
- solo espera un momento Hoyou- se dirigió a la sala y miró a su novio  
quien por su parte no levanto la mirada – ya me voy Inu-chan  
- haz lo que quieras  
- sabes?, no te haría daño intentar ser amable y confiar en mi  
- feh- Kagome se dirigió hasta donde Hoyou la esperaba y salieron los dos  
del lugar, "tonta" Souta entró a la sala con un recipiente lleno de  
gelatina  
- quieres?  
- no gracias  
- estas preocupado por que Kagome salió con el muchacho de los regalos?-  
Inuyasha lo miró confundido, el niño se explico – lo que sucede es  
que el siempre le traía cosas distintas a mi hermana... aunque ahora que recuerdo muchas de ellas eran medicinas organicas o cosas asi-  
Inuyasha sintio un poco de inseguridad ante este hecho "y si Kagome vuelve  
con el?" miles de preguntas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza dándole a su  
rostro una expresión de cachorro - no te deberías preocupar ya que mi  
hermana te quiere mucho- dijo el niño para tranquilizar a su 'hermano'  
- oye Souta... tu sabes a donde fueron a cenar?  
- si... es uno de los lugares mas lujosos- Inuyasha lo miró seriamente –y  
sabes donde queda?  
- si- dijo mientras Inuyasha empezaba a sonreír  
- que te parece si damos un paseo Souta  
  
- muchas gracias Hoyou- dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento que el joven  
le ofrecía  
- y dime Kagome que ha pasado en estos últimos meses?  
- viaje para buscar trabajo y me he quedado en casa de una amiga- Kagome  
empezó a relatar lo sucedido en el tiempo que había estado por fuera de su  
casa, de su trabajo, los inconvenientes que había tenido los primeros días,  
de Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kikyou e Inuyasha... Hoyou escuchaba  
atentamente la historia de su amiga y los dos reían animadamente en su  
conversación sin notar un par de ojos curiosos que observaban desde la  
distancia  
- em... Inu no nichan  
- si?  
- no crees que Kagome se enoje si nota que la estamos espiando  
- pero como molestas, ya te dije que no la espiamos... simplemente vemos  
que este bien  
- pero eso, es igual a espiar- Inuyasha lo miró con algo de desesperación  
cuando sus oídos escucharon una pequeña campana, metió la mano al bolsillo  
y saco un billete  
- mira que te parece si vas y te compras un helado  
- si!!, gracias- y el niño salió corriendo hacia en donde se encontraba el  
vendedor, Inuyasha dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la mesa del restaurante,  
estaban riéndose lo cual hizo que Inuyasha gruñera, de repente vio algo que  
lo paralizo. Hoyou sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche color rojo y al  
abrirlo habia... un anillo?, se lo extendió a Kagome ella lo tomo y... lo  
abrazo?, Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se congelaba ante esta imagen, el  
tiempo parecia haberse suspendido, la expresión en los rostros de Kagome y  
Hoyou era de felicidad e Inuyasha sentia como pequeñas lagrimas luchaban  
por salir "por que..."  
------------------------------------------  
- tu crees que todo este bien?  
- la verdad no lo se, la llamada parecia sumamente importante... y Kagome  
no te ha llamado?- ella negó con la cabeza, mientras se reconfortaba el  
cálido abrazo de su novio cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, ella intento  
ponerse de pie para contestar pero los brazos que la sostenían se negaban a  
dejarla ir  
- déjame  
- lo siento, pero mis brazos parecen tener vida propia  
- lo mismo que tus manos- dijo ella al notar una mano en su trasero, el la  
solt  
- gomen... es involuntario- ella lo miró incrédula  
- realmente deberías hacer algo al respecto- levantó el teléfono pero no  
fue Kagome quien la saludo del otro lado  
- Sango?  
- si?... que paso- dijo al reconocer la voz de una de sus compañeras del  
hospital  
- Sango... Kohaku... el  
- que paso?- Miroku se puso de pie y se acerco lentamente a ella, la vio  
colgar el teléfono  
- Sango?- dijo más cerca de ella, ella se lanzo a sus brazos mientras  
lloraba, el le acaricio la cabeza cuando ella lo miró a los ojos  
- esta despierto... Miroku-kun mi Kohaku ha despertado!!  
--------------------------------------  
Inuyasha le había dado dinero a Souta para irse a su casa, por su parte  
estaba caminando por la calle preguntándose el por que de lo sucedido "no  
puedo perderla... no puedo"  
-Maldición- dijo golpeando un muro y por primera vez en la noche dejar que  
sus lagrimas de frustración cayeran al suelo, miró su puño y no le  
sorprendió verlo lleno de sangre – no voy a perderte Kagome... no pienso  
redirme sin luchar antes-  
  
bien!! Ahí esta este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado... espero sus  
reviews ya que esta historia se acabara muy pronto -  
JA NE!! 


	18. una cancion

Disclaimer: No todavía...ya lo saben  
  
CAP XVII  
  
Los sonidos de las máquinas le dieron la bienvenida mientras atravesaba con  
urgencia las habitaciones de los pacientes buscando en la que se encontraba  
su hermano, cuando dio con el número tomó una gran cantidad de Oxigeno y  
abrió la puerta.  
------------  
La habitación estaba llena de una espesa niebla con olor a especias  
aromáticas mientras una mujer decía palabras incomprensibles en su idioma  
mientras un coro de otras mujeres la seguían "pagaras por todo lo que has  
hecho... el daño que has causado te será devuelto, solo espéralo" y  
pusieron un cordel alrededor de la fotografía de una joven de fríos ojos  
mientras depositaban en la mezcla la raíz de molu una planta nombrada por  
los dioses con características mágicas incontables  
------------  
La sangre que fluía por su puño caía a la acera mezclándose con las  
lágrimas que había derramado solo unos momentos antes mientras pensaba  
desesperado una manera de salvar su relación, levantó la mirada para  
encontrar los ojos inocentes de una pequeña niña mirándolo con preocupación  
- estas bien?- dijo ella tomando la mano del joven  
- si bien- dijo no muy seguro de sus palabras, ella le dio una sonrisa  
calida que lo reconforto un poco  
- no es bueno golpear las paredes- dijo como enseñándole a un niño que  
acaba de caerse de su bicicleta  
- eso creo...  
- Satsuki- dijo un joven llamando a la pequeña niña – no es bueno que estés  
molestando a la gente  
- no molesto hermano, cierto que no?- dijo ella mirando a Inuyasha a los  
ojos  
- no, no es una molestia- dijo el sonriendo por primera vez en la noche,  
fue cuando poso sus ojos en el joven que acababa de llegar – tocas  
guitarra?- el joven lo miró confundido mientras asentía, Inuyasha lo mir  
por unos momentos mientras una luz iluminaba sus ojos de repente "espera  
Kagome... no voy a dejar que te vallas..."  
------------  
- aneue- la joven se colapso mientras su novio entraba justo a tiempo para  
evitar que cayera al suelo  
- Kohaku- dijo apenas audible lágrimas de felicidad cayendo por sus  
mejillas, Miroku la ayudo a ponerse de pie y busco una silla solo en caso  
de que perdiera la estabilidad de nuevo pero ella no se sentó, se dirigió a  
lado de su pequeño hermano y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza  
- aneue... espera no me dejas respirar- dijo el niño asfixiado bajo el  
abrazo de su hermana, ella lo soltó para verlo fijamente  
- estas a salvo- el niño le sonrió mientras le tocaba la cabeza, las  
palabras sobraban en este momento, el niño cambio su expresión y miró al  
joven que se encontraba cautivado por la escena  
- tu eres el novio de mi hermana?  
-------------  
el caldero empezó a arder y las mujeres que estaban alrededor de este  
empezaron a recitar su maleficio  
-te invoco a ti, el que esta en el espacio vacío, el terrible, invisible y  
todopoderoso, dios de dioses, que produce la ruina y la aridez, el que odia  
una casa bien establecida, tu el que fuiste expulsado de Egipto y viviste  
fuera de tu tierra, el que todo lo destruyo sin ser vencido- siguieron  
hablando mientras arrojaban mas hierbas a la infusión que hervía frente a  
ellas –ven junto a mi, camina y arroja a Kikyou en el escalofrío y en la  
fiebre. Obro mal contra mí y derramo la sangre de Tifón en su propia casa.  
Por ello haz que todo el sufrimiento que causo a las almas de las jóvenes  
aquí presentes le pese tanto física como emocionalmente- hubo un largo  
silencio mientras cada una de ellas se sentía impaciente y satisfecha  
acerca de lo sucedido  
- creen que funcionara?- dijo una de ellas interrumpiendo los pensamientos  
de las demás  
- por supuesto, he visto la ejecución de este hechizo en muchas ocasiones y  
te puedo asegurar que el un cien por ciento efectivo, esa Ikeike pagara el  
haber arruinado nuestras vidas  
- si... esa mujer sin sentimientos deberá a aprender por las malas a  
respetar a otras personas.  
--------  
- Inuyasha no ha vuelto okaa-san?  
- aun no hija- Kagome sintió una gran angustia al saber esto, ya no estaba  
molesta por lo que le había contado su hermanito  
Flash back   
- que me estuvieron siguiendo?- dijo con ira evidente en su voz y su cara  
- no simplemente nos asegurábamos de que estuvieras bien- dijo recordando  
la explicación de Inuyasha horas antes  
- realmente pretendes que te crea eso?... y donde esta el  
- no lo se  
- Souta no lo encubras  
- no lo hago- dijo el niño con miedo en su rostro – el se puso muy raro  
después de ver a Hoyou darte ese anillo y se fue  
- anillo... que Hoyou me dio un anillo- el recuerdo llegó a su mente  
mientras ella tomaba asiento "rayos eso no sucedió como el cree... no es lo  
que el debe estar pensando" – pero que pienso... lo que sufra se lo merece  
por ser tan celoso y no confiar en mi cuando le pido que lo haga  
- pero hermana no suenas muy convencida de eso- ella lo miró fríamente  
haciéndole entender que se fuera  
End flash back   
pero ahora si lo admitía, la escena se pudo prestar para muchos  
malentendidos "Inuyasha... por favor vuelve pronto"  
-----------  
- con esto no podrá rehusarse- dijo parándose en frente de la puerta con  
algo de nervios "nunca he hecho esto antes" el joven detrás de él lo miraba  
divertido mientras Satsuki no dejaba de hablar de lo romántico de la  
situación  
- listo?- dijo el joven a un indeciso Inuyasha, el asintió y toco la  
puerta. Kagome abrió la puerta y se relajo de sobremanera al notar que su  
novio estaba bien  
- Inuyasha...- puso un dedo sobre los labios de la joven para que no  
dijera nada más -Kagome, se que en muchas ocasiones me he  
comportado como un cretino pero quería... solo quería que supieras que...  
yo te amo y no pienso dejarte ir con nadie sin que escuches lo que tengo  
que decir  
- pero...- esta vez sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por los acordes de la  
guitarra del joven que había llegado con su novio, Inuyasha tomo una gran  
cantidad de aire y empezó a cantar? "Inuyasha canta?"  
Imagine me and you, I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together  
If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
That you are mine  
Imagine how the world would be  
So very fine  
So happy together  
Kagome se encontraba totalmente anonadada mientras Inuyasha cantaba, miles  
de pensamientos se cruzaban por su mente  
  
I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life  
  
Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they toss the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Inuyasha se daba coraje con el pensamiento de que esto podría ayudar a  
salvar su relación, el no cantaba seguido de hecho la ultima vez que lo  
había hecho fue para una obra escolar, y no había pensado que lo volvería a  
hacer... hasta ahora  
  
I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life  
  
Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how I toss the dice  
It's hard to see  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together  
  
ella se sonrojaba cada vez más, esto era completamente inesperado, sentía  
su corazón latir con mucha fuerza y cuando se dio cuenta el joven dejo de  
cantar y la miró a los ojos un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas  
-Kagome yo...- esta vez fue ella quien lo calló dándole un gran beso que lo  
dejo algo desubicado  
-no digas nada... mira lo que viste fue un malentendido... Hoyou me estaba  
mostrando el anillo que le daría a su novia, ya que piensa proponerle  
- a si?- dijo con una felicidad indescriptible, ella asintió –entonces no  
seré el segundo?  
- que?- Inuyasha sacó un pequeño estuche de su bolsillo y se arrodillo en  
frente de ella "OH NO, no, no"  
- Kagome Higurashi te casarías conmigo?- dijo nerviosamente y mucho más  
rojo que lo habitual, todos miraban la escena esperando la respuesta de la  
joven quien se abalanzo a los brazos del joven tumbándolo al suelo –tomo  
eso como un si?- dijo el sentándose, ella asintió y entonces el le dio un  
profundo beso.  
  
SE CASAN!!! Si entonces que opinan eh?? Solo queda el prologo y esta  
historia se acaba... así que espero que me envíen reviews diciendo lo que  
les gustaría ver!!!  
JA NE


	19. prologo

Disclaimer: ya lo saben... esta estipulado en todos los capítulos anteriores

**PR"LOGO**

- KAWAII!!- dijo una emocionada Sango mientras abrazaba a su amiga, las dos discutían animadamente los preparativos para la boda mientras Inuyasha no hacía más que sorprenderse por lo que las dos amigas podían planear en solo cinco minutos de platica

- que han estado planeando eso toda su vida?- preguntó un incrédulo Inuyasha mientras Miroku se estremecía ante lo 'escalofriantes' que podían llegar a ser las mujeres (n/a admitámoslo niñas... en muchas ocasiones lo somos), ellas los miraban y reían infantilmente, Kohaku miraba la escena con cierta curiosidad, no había visto a su hermana así en mucho tiempo, a pesar de que sonreía con más frecuencia desde que estaba con Miroku, miró al joven de cabello negro que sonreía de manera nerviosa, aún no había hecho nada que ameritara la confianza del niño, pero la verdad es que era algo difícil de lograr Miroku sintió la mirada penetrante del niño y lo miró también fijamente recordando los sucesos ocurridos hace ya dos días

Flash back

- alo?, Kohaku me harías el favor de pasarme a tu hermana?

- no- Miroku parpadeó por un par de segundos antes de responder totalmente sorprendido – QUE?

- ya me oíste- dijo el niño intentando sonar mayor de lo que realidad era – antes de que esta relación continúe hay ciertas cosas que debemos discutir

- PERDON?

- así es, como el único familiar de mi hermana y su único hermano es mi obligación el asegurarme de que sea feliz y que nadie le haga daño... es por eso que me preguntaba que piensas de su relación

- que, que pienso de esta relación?- Miroku estaba totalmente confundido y por que no decirlo asustado, este niño quería llegar a una conclusión especifica y esta tenía campanas, argollas y un vestido blanco... paso saliva, él siempre se había caracterizado por ser mujeriego y por tener una novia, pero un compromiso tal como el matrimonio lo hacia temblar –sabes Kohaku... pienso que te apresuras un poco- el niño se quedó callado cuando una voz femenina se escucho

- Kohaku que haces? Con quien hablas

- hermana... es para ti- dijo volviendo a la voz de niño- Sango tomó el teléfono algo confundida, hablo y para su sorpresa encontró a un Miroku nervioso y confundido del otro lado

End Flash Back

-Miroku- dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte haciendo que el joven saliera de sus pensamientos

- si?

- que te sucede has estado actuando muy raro- dijo Sango, preocupación evidente en su voz

- raro yo?- dijo intentando sonar normal con muy poco éxito, Sango lo miró incrédula pero aun así no dijo nada más, suspiró y decidió seguir con el tema

- entonces cuando vas a ir por el vestido Kag?

--------------------------

Dejó caer el vaso escuchando el ruido del vidrio romperse en pequeños fragmentos mientras hacía todo lo posible para mantenerse de pie, puso una mano sobre su boca para evitar que esta delatara el asombro que sentía "no puede ser... esto simplemente no es posible" Naraku la miró con malicia mientras una cruel sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro

- asombrada?, no deberías estarlo después de todo lo presentías, desde el momento en el que vino a decirte lo mucho que te odiaba... desde ese momento supiste que nunca más volvería a ti

- pero... esto

- en realidad te sorprende tanto?, creías que tu intento por separarlos había sido un éxito y el volvería a ti?- ella se dejo caer sobre una silla mirando al suelo con la mirada perdida, escucho vagamente el sonido del vidrio siendo pisado mientras su vista empezaba a enfocar los zapatos del hombre que le había dado la noticia, él la tomó con fuerza por los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo fijamente disfrutando el verla totalmente destrozada

- esto te sucede por escogerlo a él sobre mi... a un híbrido...- y diciendo esto la soltó y se fue del lugar con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro "después de todo te lo mereces... después de todo lo que has hecho". Kikyou sentía como todo el rencor se reunía en su pecho, cuando sintió los fragmentos de vidrio ser pisados una vez más, levantó la mirada esperando encontrar los ojos fríos de Naraku una vez más pero en vez de eso solo vio sus muebles y el piso vacío, escucho de nuevo el ruido del cristal siendo pisoteado sus ojos buscando desesperadamente de donde provenían o quien los causaba solo hallando aire, cerró los ojos un poco más tranquila –brujería... que magia tan débil quien cree que me va a afectar con un poder tan insignificante no me conoce en lo más mínimo-

--------------------

- TE VES ADORABLE- Kagome se sonrojó un poco, su madre y su amiga la miraban con fascinación, se miró al espejo que tenía en frente asombrada de lo bonito que era el vestido soñando despierta sobre el día en que lo usaría en la iglesia, el pensamiento haciendo que en su estomago se sintieran pequeñas mariposas "no puedo creer que esto este sucediendo" y era cierto, cada mañana despertaba con el temor de que todo hubiese sido un sueño pero salía de sus dudas al encontrar a su novio en la sala intentando vencer a su pequeño hermano en un video juego "realmente no se ha dado por vencido en eso..." dejo escapar una pequeña risa mientras daba nuevamente una vuelta frente al espejo

-------------------

Se lavó la cara intentando borrar las evidencias de las lágrimas que había estado derramando desde que Naraku la había visitado esa mañana "maldito seas Inuyasha tu y esa niñita" estaba herida, de cierta manera Inuyasha era el único hombre con el que alguna vez hubiese considerado el tener algo realmente serio, por el único que estaba dispuesta a cambiar pero ahora era demasiado tarde, "por que no puedo tenerlo" pensó una sonrisa fría cruzando su rostro, después de todo siempre había conseguido lo que quería de cualquier medio "es por eso que tantas personas me odian, eran ellas o yo y honestamente no me importa para nada lo que suceda con esas personas o sus vidas"

- eso crees?- volteó reconociendo la voz inmediatamente viendo con algo de asombro y más que todo temor a la persona por la cual había derramado esas lágrimas de tristeza

- Inuyasha?

- realmente te gusta hacer sufrir a las demás personas, pero eso lo haces únicamente por que eres una patética excusa de ser humano

- que haces aquí- dijo avanzando hacia a el, pero cuando sus manos tuvieron contacto con el brazo del joven la imagen se desvaneció en el aire dejando a Kikyou totalmente confundida "que rayos esta sucediendo"

------------------------

Inuyasha se veía extremadamente nervioso mientras intentaba elegir las invitaciones para su boda, Kagome le mostraba diferentes motivos y letras, cosa que para el no tenían la más mínima relevancia, pero parecían ser importantes ya que su novia le ponía un gran empeño "pero a que no le ha puesto empeño en este tiempo" se dijo recordando lo mucho que ella complicaba ciertas cosas tales como la comida, la decoración... "bah!, pura basura, en que cambiara el tipo de flores que utilicemos el hecho de que nos vamos a casar?"

- Inuyasha!- dijo ella esta vez más fuerte para llamar la atención de su novio, a lo cual el respondió sobresaltándose – letra cursiva o gótica- dijo ella mostrando una hoja con ambas opciones

- MUJER ESCOGE EL QUE SEA- ella lo miró disgustada, a lo cual él reaccionó – es que confío en tu gusto Kag- dijo intentando arreglar la situación y al parecer había funcionado bastante bien, ya que Kagome no mostraba esa expresión de rencor y se había concentrado de nuevo en los tipos de letra diciendo las ventajas y desventajas de cada una de ellas, Inuyasha suspiró "esta va a ser una larga tarde"

---------------------

- así que Kagome se casa- dijo sin intentar disimular la decepción en su voz, dejó la invitación sobre el escritorio y se recostó en su silla – ese cara de perro debió sentir satisfacción al enviarme la invitación- cerró los ojos, le dolía, no podía negarlo pero ¿Qué podía hacer él al respecto?, ella amaba al 'malhumorado, egocéntrico, tonto, descuidado cara de perro'

- disculpa, ¿puedo entrar?- abrió los ojos lo suficiente para ver a la persona que interrumpía sus pensamientos, y encontró un par de hermosos ojos verdes viéndolo fijamente

- hola Ayame-chan – dijo haciendo énfasis en lo último, en el tiempo en que Kagome e Inuyasha habían estado ocupados en los asuntos de la boda, Ayame había hallado la manera de acercarse a Kouga, quien había aprendido a cogerle cariño, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por demostrar lo contrario

- ya te he dicho que no me digas así!!

- como... Ayame- CHAN

- Kouga-kun eres un tonto!- dijo sacándole la lengua ante lo cual el joven soltó una sonora carcajada – y dime... que te hace venir a visitarme...-

- bueno, pues yo....- la joven miró indecisa el lugar hasta posar sus ojos sobre la una hoja doblada sobre la mesa, Kouga notó esto y se apresuro a hablar

- no te preocupes, a decir verdad ya me había hecho a la idea que esto sucedería

- pero aun así esto no ha de ser fácil para ti

- no lo es, pero no es difícil tampoco- la joven lo miró confundida mientras el le sonreía cariñosamente, ella le devolvió la sonrisa alegrándose de que sus suposiciones hubieran sido erróneas "que bien que no se desanimo"

- bueno, nos vemos más tarde... tengo que hablar con Hakaku acerca de unas estadísticas- dijo mientras abría la puerta dispuesta a marcharse

- oye Ayame- dijo llamando la atención de la joven

- si?

- te ves muy linda el día de hoy- dijo sonrojándose un poco, a la vez que Ayame se ponía de un rojo tan intenso como el de su cabello.

---------------------

- Es un hermoso día

- si lo es- dijo el sin despegar su mirada del rostro sonriente de su novia, la brisa movía delicadamente los árboles, el sol brillaba placidamente... el celular vibraba "¿que?" tomó el celular cambiando su expresión totalmente al ver quien era el que lo llamaba

- ¿quien es?- dijo ella notando la cara de preocupación de su novio

- ¿Quién?, pues... alguien de la oficina, discúlpame un segundo- y se alejó dejando a una muy confundida Sango – ¡que quieres!- dijo por el teléfono, fastidio evidente en su voz

- ¿ya le dijiste algo al respecto?

- rayos Kohaku, deja de presionarme

- pero piensas proponérselo

- eso lo haré cuando este listo, cuando YO quiera- e interrumpió la comunicación "y por si se repite" pensó al mismo tiempo que apagaba el celular

- ¿ahora si piensas decirme que está sucediendo?- Miroku sintió toda su sangre congelarse, volteó lentamente para encontrar a Sango mirándolo fijamente y a juzgar por su expresión no estaba muy feliz

- Sango-chan- dijo nerviosamente

- deja eso Miroku, era Kohaku ¿no es así?, dime que sucede

- no es nada importante- dijo convenciendo poco (mejor nada) a la mujer que tenía en frente, ella lo miró más fijamente aún, lo cual hizo que Miroku se preguntara si esta mujer podía leer el pensamiento

- Miroku realmente creo que me lo deberías decir

-¿es eso realmente necesario?

- por que no habría de serlo es mi hermano, y dudo que estén hablando de algo que no sea de mi...

- perspicaz como siempre mi querida Sango- dijo sonriéndole, tratando de remediar la situación

- gracias por el cumplido, pero no he venido para que me elogies... que está sucediendo

- pues veras...

-------------------------

Sus manos temblaban, su cara blanca como las paredes de su alcoba y su mirada perdida mirando un punto fijo de la nada

- que te sucede Kikyou, no te ves nada bien- dijo el joven de cabellos plateados en frente de ella

- tu no estás aquí, esto es un engaño- dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, escuchó como el joven caminaba hacía ella

- ¿que es un engaño?- ella levantó la mirada encontrando un par de penetrantes ojos dorados mirándola con frialdad, ojos que por más que ella se dijera que eran una ilusión la convencían de que Inuyasha realmente se encontraba en ese lugar con ella

- tu eres un engaño- dijo saliendo del trance que le causaban ese par de ojos tan cálidos como el fuego y al mismo tiempo tan fríos e indiferentes como el hielo

- un engaño dices... tal ves, pero después de todo deberías acostumbrarte ya que si lo haces... es por que te gusta que te lo hagan

- de que hablas

- por favor Kikyou, eres una Ikeike completa, pero estoy seguro de que no eres tonta en lo más mínimo... Kikyou has arruinado la vida de muchas personas, para lograr tus objetivos pasaste por encima de todos... Incluso respaldaste algo tan bajo como un asesinato- Kikyou palideció, muy pocas personas sabían de eso, personas que no dirían nada ya que también se verían perjudicadas

- si... todo se sabe... tarde o temprano, pero siempre se sabe...

- ¡déjame en paz!- dijo intentando golpearlo con lágrimas en los ojos, pero en el momento en el que su mano alcanzó el rostro del joven la imagen se desvaneció en el aire.

-------------

Kagome intentaba tranquilizarse, con muy poco éxito, constantemente se ponía de pie o jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente lo cual desesperaba a Inuyasha, por no decir que lo ponía más nervioso aún

-¡QUEDATE QUIETA MUJER!- dijo esta vez un poco más fuerte intentando que Kagome dejara de pasearse por el apartamento, ella se detuvo ante lo cual Inuyasha suspiró aliviado – me pones nervioso, por que no te sientas- ella asintió tomando asiento al lado de su novio, recostándose en su hombro aún sin conseguir relajarse

- oye Inuyasha

- si que sucede

- en menos de dos semanas ya estaremos casados...

- si... ¿y?

- bueno... tu no, ¿tienes miedo?

- ¿miedo?- Kagome se sonrojo ligeramente y ocultó su rostro el brazo del joven mientras asentía tímidamente, el sonrió y acaricio el cabello de la joven

- Kagome... no me digas que de verdad tienes miedo de que algo salga mal- ella hundió más su rostro en la camisa de su novio haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su rostro –tonta... nada va a salir mal, o es que acaso te estas arrepintiendo- ella levantó rápidamente el rostro negando con fuerza

-¡no es eso!- Inuyasha se alivió de oír esta respuesta y puso una mano sobre la cabeza de ella

- entonces no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

--------------------------------

-vengo a entregarme

-¿Qué?- preguntó el oficial que había atendido a la pálida jovencita que había entrado hace escasos minutos a la estación

- así es, quiero declarar sobre ser cómplice en un asesinato... pero no estoy yo sola

- ¿quién más?

- El gran ejecutivo Yokoshima Naraku

------------------------------

El teléfono sonó justo cuando estaba entrando a su apartamento, traía a Miroku de un brazo para aclarar de una vez las cosas, levantó la bocina y habló más rudo de lo que quiso sonar

- Al

- buenas tardes, ¿señorita Sango Kyousou?

- si soy yo- dijo algo nerviosa al oír la manera formal en que se referían a ella

- Señorita, queríamos informarle que hemos hallado el autor intelectual y material de el asesinato de sus padres

- ¿Qué?- Miroku se acerco intrigado al oír el cambio repentino en la manera de hablar de su novia

- queremos que su hermano venga a reconocer el asaltante, serían tan amables de venir ya mismo

- por supuesto, muchas gracias- colgó suavemente el teléfono

- Sango-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?- ella lo miró con los ojos perdidos

- por favor llama a Kohaku, tenemos que ir a la jefatura

-----------------------------

- Kouga-kun eres un tonto- dijo ella haciendo una mueca de enojo, Kouga emitió una sonora carcajada a la vez que ella hacía todo lo posible para no sonreír

- vamos Ayame-chan, no te comportes de esa manera, sabes que no eres para nada seria

- y tu como sabes- el la miró fijamente, sus penetrantes ojos nunca abandonando los de ella, Ayame se sintió algo nerviosa "es como si pudiera saber lo que pienso"

- simplemente lo s

- sabes eso no es razón suficiente

- y ¿por qué no?

- por que no

- ¿y esa si es una buena razón?

- claro- el se rió de nuevo, esta vez Ayame sin poder evitarlo también rió alegremente, Kouga la miró fijamente sin que ella lo notara

- oye Ayame

- ¿si?- dijo intentando calmarse

- sabes, en este tiempo que nos hemos hablado- ella lo miró fijamente, estaba siendo serio cosa que no ocurría a menos que realmente estuviese hablando de algo realmente importante - veras yo...- Kouga se le acercó lentamente lo cual hizo que ella se pusiera realmente nerviosa – me gustas mucho Ayame- acercándose más hasta que sus labios se encontraron

-----------------------------------------

Kagome se miró al espejo por última vez, Sango le ayudaba con los últimos retoques del peinado y maquillaje, dio un paso hacia atrás sintiéndose satisfecha por su trabajo, casi con lágrimas en lo ojos viendo a su amiga en sus últimos momentos como mujer soltera

- te ves encantadora- Kagome la miró una sonrisa nunca abandonando sus labios y un nerviosismo innegable en su mirada

- ¿eso crees?

- por supuesto que si

-------------------------

- quédate quieto Inuyasha me estas mareando- dijo Miroku desesperado tratando de calmar a su amigo

- ya cállate Miroku, no creas que esto es fácil

- vamos Inuyasha, pensé que estabas seguro

- por supuesto que lo estoy- dijo algo indignado ante las palabras de su amigo – es solo que no se por que no puedo tranquilizarme

- estas ansioso, es un nuevo paso en donde todo te cambiara, es más que lógico que estés tan nervioso- Inuyasha miró sobre el hombro a su amigo

- y que has pensado de lo de Sango- Miroku pareció quedar en blanco por unos instantes mientras su miraba se veía sorprendida

- ¿Qué?

- si ya sabes... vamos es más que lógico que en esa retorcida mente tuya, en algún momento se te ha ocurrido en proponerle matrimonio

- como es que crees eso

- por que es la primera relación seria que has tenido

- ¿solo te basas en eso?- Inuyasha levantó una ceja y lo miró fijamente – esta bien... tal vez lo he pensado, pero últimamente me han presionado tanto por eso que ya no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo

- ¿te refieres a lo de Kohaku?

- si...- Miroku analizo al información por unos segundos – tu como sabes eso

- ¿tu crees que las tengo de adorno?- dijo señalando sus orejas – te escuche hablar el otro día por teléfono con ese chiquillo, además Sango le comentó a Kagome el otro día acerca de que te había descubierto hablando por teléfono con su hermano...

- ¿desde cuando sabes esto?

- hace un par de semanas... o más, aún así ella espera que lo hagas... no por que te presionan sino por que quieres

- ya veo- Inuyasha miró el reloj de pared y palideció repentinamente "ya es hora".

La esperaba en el altar, justo como lo habían ensayado en el curso prematrimonial, miraba constantemente sus zapatos y revisaba seguido el reloj, levantó la mirada para ver a los invitados paseando sus ojos sobre ellos más aún así sin detallar a ninguno, de repente la música empezó a sonar Inuyasha levantó la mirada y se sonrojo al encontrar a Kagome con un hermoso vestido blanco, el cabello ondulado cayéndole por los hombros una corona de flores y un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, cuando llegó a su lado y el abuelo le entrego a la joven, ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron cualquier duda o miedo totalmente disipados, ahora solo importaba que estarían juntos el resto de sus vidas.

En la recepción todos hablaban animadamente y felicitaban a la joven pareja, quien irradiaba toda la felicidad del mundo

- bien ahora voy a lanzar el ramo- dijo Kagome poniéndose de pie, todas las mujeres se entusiasmaron con la idea y los hombres se tensionaron levemente, Miroku se acercó a su amigo

- ¿crees que le debería dejar escoger al destino si le propongo o no?

- no seas tonto Miroku, eso no es el destino... es un grupo de mujeres matándose entre sí para conseguir un par de flores... en eso no interfiere el destino sino la fuerza, y déjame decirte que Sango es muy fuerte

- pero Ayame también esta ahí- ambos jóvenes miraron entre el público para hallar a un muy nervioso Kouga implorando por que el ramo no cayera en manos de su novia

- si Ayame también es una de las que probablemente lo coja, o Kagura pero dudo que mi hermano le preste atención si ese es el caso, hasta donde tengo entendido el aún no piensa en el matrimonio

- entonces...

- Sango es la que más probabilidades tiene, para mí que en vidas pasadas fue un guerrero o algo as

- sabes no me ayudas mucho

- simplemente te digo Miroku que deberías tomar esa decisión sin necesidad de confiar en el destino

- ¿LISTO? 1... 2... 3- gritó la novia lanzando al aire las rosas, todas las mujeres se empezaron a pelear por el mientras los jóvenes sostenían la respiración

- ¡¡lo tengo!!- todos miraron en dirección de la pequeña niña que había cogido el ramo con asombro, ella salió corriendo en dirección de un hombre alto de cabello plateado

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿si vio? Rin cogió el ramo

- muy bien Rin- dijo cariñosamente a la niña que había tomado como hija, Kohaku miró afectivamente a la niña, había algo en ella que le parecía adorable, ella se volteó y vio al niño que la observaba y le sonrió, el niño se sonrojo, Sesshomaru notó esto y miró fríamente al niño mientras le hacía llegar el mensaje claramente 'si te le acercas sabrás el significado del miedo', todas las mujeres se quejaban de su suerte y de cómo una niña les había ganado

- yo quería cogerlo- dijo Ayame algo desanimada mientras Kouga no podía evitar el sentirse aliviado

- no te preocupes Ayame... habrán más oportunidades

- ¿quieres decir que tendré que esperar hasta la boda de otra persona para que tu consideres el casarte?

- ya, ya... cálmate- Sango tampoco se encontraba muy feliz "era la única manera de ver si Miroku realmente quiere algo serio... que mala suerte, y ahora que sabemos que la boda más cercana es la de aquella niña, creo que tendré que esperar mucho para que Miroku se decida"

- bien ahora un brindis por la feliz pareja- todos levantaron sus copas y celebraron, Miroku tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se levant

- brindo por mis amigos, que Buda les sonría y tengan toda la felicidad en este nuevo camino... – respiró profundo – y brindo por mi hermosa novia Sango, la cual espero que pase el resto de sus días conmigo- Sango lo miró con la boca abierta a la vez que todos los presentes se murmuraban acerca de lo que sucedía, Miroku se puso en sus rodillas y sacó un hermoso anillo – ¿Sango te casarías conmigo?- sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, hubo un silencio en el que nadie hablo

- si- dijo tímidamente, la respuesta sonando por toda la recepción a la vez que todos chocaban sus copas y brindaban por la nueva pareja.

FIN

algo largo no... y me demore algo en publicarlo, aun así espero que les guste!!, ya saben cualquier sugerencia es recibida....!!!

REVIEWS

Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias... y por si acaso

1.Naraku esta en prisión al igual que Kikyou por el asesinato de los padres de Sango

2.Kohaku salió en varias ocasiones con Rin aun sin la aprobación de Sesshomaru quien lo amenaza constantemente

3.Inuyasha y Kagome tuvieron un hermoso bebe un año después de contraer matrimonio

4.Miroku y Sango se casaron seis meses después sin ningún tipo de inconveniente, y si Kohaku dejo de molestar a Miroku, de hecho le pide consejos con Rin

Bueno no es más!!!!!, Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí!!!, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias me ayudaron demasiado, espero que vean alguna otra de mis historias!!!

JA NE

-


End file.
